


A Snakes Family

by HappyUchiha, RichardLyex



Series: Snake & Lamb [2]
Category: BlazBlue, Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival Relationship, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUchiha/pseuds/HappyUchiha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: One-Shots about the Terumi-Okumura family and friends lives in no particular order.Not all chapters are cannon in the Snake & Lamb universeRandom Updates.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Hazama Honoka, Okumura Haru/Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Snake & Lamb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775911
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a quick future fic while I was working on chapter 5 of Snake & Lamb I hope you enjoy and please let me know if there is anything I need to improve on.
> 
> Suzu and Hibiki are 12
> 
> Mirai is 9

“It has been three hours since papa, mama, and even Morgana have left… it is now twelve pm.” Mirai says as she narrowed her eyes looking out the café window “Suzu has been working me nonstop… I don’t know how much longer I can take this…

The sound of bells approaching her quickly Mirai turns around and sees her older sister glaring daggers at her.

“Rai what the hell?!” Suzu growled “You should’ve had this fucking done by now!”

“Uh well you see I was….” Mirai tried.

“You were talking to yourself when you should’ve been cleaning!” Suzu yelled “Dad left me in charge while he and mom were out taking care of business, so I expect you to fucking listen to me!”

Mirai groaned loudly and stomped her foot.

“But cleaning is so boring!” she complained “Why can’t I help you serve the customers or help Hibiki make the food?”

Suzu sighed heavily and placed her hands on her hips causing her bells to chime.

“Because last time I let you serve you tried carrying three pates and mugs at the same time and you tripped throwing hot food and coffee on the customers!” she scoffed “And you did it three times you dumbass!”

Mirai blushed

“I uh thought it’d help get the food out faster…” She chuckled bashfully “Besides that was ages ago”

“It was two weeks ago.” Suzu reminded.

“Ok fine but why can’t I help Hibiki?” Mirai asked “I haven’t messed up anything there.”

“Yeah you haven’t yet…” Suzu rolled her eyes “Fine since no new customers have come in yet I’ll finish cleaning and let you help Hibiki.”

Suzu bent down slightly so she was in her sister’s face and narrowed her eyes.

“But you better listen to whatever he says or else I promise you I’ll cut your hair while your asleep again.” She said sternly “Are we clear?”

Mirai clutched her long pink fluffy hair and nodded feverishly. Seeing her sister’s reaction Suzu smirked and stood back to her full height.

“Glad we’re on the same page, now get going to the kitchen before I change my mind.”

Mirai quickly sprinted away from her older sister and to the kitchen where her brother was making curry.

“Hey Mirai.” Hibiki smiles at his little sister as she enters the kitchen “What brings you back here?”

“Suzu said I get to help you.” She smiled back before frowning and grabbing her hair “But I gotta listen to you or else she’s gonna cut my hair again…”

“Don’t worry about that as long as you’re with me I’ll let you have a bit of fun.” Hibiki chuckled “And if Suzu has a problem I’ll hide those bells she loves so much”

Mirai giggled and went to stand next to her brother.

“So, what can I help with?” she asked with a smile “Oh can I make my own dish and serve it too!?”

Hibiki chuckled and place a hand on Mirai’s head.

“I don’t see why not; everyone needs to start somewhere.” Hibiki agreed “Let’s get you started then.”

Mirai squealed with glee as Hibiki helped her gather all the ingredients needed and gave her ideas on how to combine different things to get different flavors until Mirai’s very own dish was complete a few minutes later. Hibiki looked at the plate with wide eyes confused if what he was looking at could be even considered food.

“Wow it looks super duper fantastic!” Mirai exclaimed looking up at her older brother “Doesn’t it Biki!”

Hibiki was silent as he looked between his sister and the dubious looking food.

‘Dear lord it looks so ominous….’ He thought ‘How can food give off such an evil vibe…’

He then turned back to his sister and her look of pride so happy with her creation.

“It looks wonderful Rai…” He lied unable to crush her.

“I can’t believe I created something so fantazming!” Mirai clapped.

“Uh fantazming?” Hibiki asked “I don’t think that’s a word.”

“It is! It’s when you put fantastic and amazing!” She explained “Try it Hibiki!”

Hibiki felt his soul leave his body at his sister’s request breaking out into a cold sweat.

“Ah o-okay…” He smiled through the pain.

Grabbing a nearby spoon he scoops up a bit of the sinister looking curry with a shaky hand until it is in front of his mouth. Hibiki takes one more look at his sister’s joyful look before taking a deep breath and putting the spoon in his mouth. When the food finally hits his tongue, he is surprised at how good it is.

“Wow this is really good!” He says surprised “Very nice Mirai you did a really good job.”

Mirai jumped up and down happily.

“Wowie I can’t believe I made something so good on my first try!” She said crossing her arms with a smirk “Oh who am I kidding of course I could do it I’m awesome just like papa says!”

“You are indeed very awesome.” Hibiki agreed with a slight laugh.

“Does that mean I get to serve it?” She asked excitedly

“Well I uh-” Hibiki started but was interrupted by his twin’s voice coming from the dining area.

“Oi Hibiki I need you to bring out the next order!” Suzu called “There’s something I gotta take care of upstairs!”

Seeing this as her chance Mirai grabs her dish and zooms out of the kitchen before Hibiki can stop her. Mirai looks around the dining area when she spots a middle-aged man without any food. Smiling brightly, she quickly makes her way to his table.

“Here you are good sir your delicious meal has arrived!” she says as she places the plate in front of him “Please enjoy!”

She clasps her hands behind her back and watches the man as she waits for him to take the first bite.

“What the fuck is this shit supposed to be?” the man says rudely “You call this garbage food? Look at it-it looks like something an animal threw up!”

Mirai felt her heart shatter and her smile drop.

“B-But I worked r-real hard on it…” She stuttered as tears started to well up “M-My brother s-said i-it was g-good…”

Tears were full on streaming down her face.

“Well guess what? He fucking lied now get the hell out of my face and don’t come back until you’ve got something edible for me!” He yelled as he pushed the plate to the ground making a mess of Mirai’s dish.

“The hell is wrong with you!?” Suzu yelled from the stairs running to her crying sister “You fucking prick don’t you have any manners?!”

“This is an establishment made to serve people food and what I was served clearly wasn’t food.” The man scoffed “Now get your asses back there and get me some real food!”

“Oh, I’ll get you something all right!” Suzu growled holding Mirai close “Hibiki get out here!”

Hibiki peaked his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

“Yeah Suzu?” He asked “What seems to be the problem?”

“This dickwad made Mirai cry!” Suzu told him “Get your ass out here so we can show him what’s good!”

Hibiki glared at the man from across the room as he left the kitchen.

“How dare you make Mirai cry you, absolute piece of human garbage!” Hibiki yelled “We’ll make you regret ever coming here!”

“Another child?” The man scoffed “Is this a restaurant or a day care? I’ve had enough of this I want to speak to the owner now!”

Suzu growled as she and Hibiki were about to attack the man then when the front door opened.

“You want to talk to the owner huh?” Terumi asked as he walked through the front door with Haru behind him.

“How lucky for you we’re right here.” Haru giggled.

Hearing her fathers voice Mirai broke away from her sister and ran to Terumi wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Papa t-that m-man yelled at me and th-threw the food I worked really hard on-on the floor!” She cried

Terumi glanced at the man.

“Well that’s not very nice now is is?” Haru frowned “Would you like to take care of this or shall I dear?”

Terumi carefully pried his crying daughter off him and passed her to his wife.

“Nah I’ll take care of it.” Terumi says as he approached the mans table “You sit back and calm the kids down.”

Haru nodded and grabbed Mirai's hand leading her and the twins away from the man. Terumi sat in front of the man and leaned forward.

“Pick it up.” Terumi said simply.

The man glared at Terumi and growled.

“I will do-“ The man started but was interrupted by Terumi.

“Pick. It. Up.” Terumi repeated “Last chance before I make you eat it off the floor.”

The man looked into Terumis narrowed eyes beginning to feel sick at the intensity they showed.

The man slowly got down on his knees and began putting the ruined food back on the plate with his hands.

“Good job.” Terumi smirked “Now put it back on the table and eat it.”

“B-but…” The man tried.

“We don’t waste food around here buddy sorry to tell you.” Terumi shrugged “Now get up here and eat it or would you like me to get violent?”

Tears started to fall from the man’s eyes from fear as he placed the food back on the table and began sobbing quietly as he ate the food.

“I love it when dad makes people cry.” Suzu chuckled “It’s always funny.”

“I don’t think so…” Hibiki said looking at the man in disgust “I think it’s gross…”

“Your father always had a special way with people.” Haru giggled “How are you feeling Mirai?”

Mirai said nothing as she watched her father in awe as this was her first time seeing her father bend someone to his will.

“Mirai come here for a second.” Terumi said as the man finished the food.

Mirai looked up at her mother who nodded gently pushing her to her father.

“Now that was some really good food, right?” Terumi asked “Now why don’t you apologize and tell her what you thought of her food.”

The man looked at Mirai tears still falling.

“The curry w-was very good I-I am very s-sorry for b-being rude.” The man sobbed.

“Good, now pay her.” Terumi ordered “And you better leave a hefty tip.”

The man nodded weakly pulling out his wallet and pulling out ¥32,870 and handing it to the young girl which she quietly took.

“Now get the hell out.” Terumi told the man “I don’t ever want to see your face around here again!”

The man jumped in fear and made a mad dash out the door Terumi huffed once the man was gone and looked to his youngest child.

“You feeling better?” He asked softly.

Mirai nodded and met her father’s eyes.

“Can you teach me how to be scary like you papa?” She asked.

Terumi smiled and placed his hand on her head.

“Nah there’s nothing I can teach you about scary like me.” He said patting her fluffy head “You’ll have to find your own way to be scary.”

“Can I really do that?” Mirai wondered.

“Course you can!” Terumi exclaimed with a smile “You’re my kid after all and besides your mother is way scarier than me.”

“Please don’t tell her such things dear…” Haru sighed before smiling.

Mirai giggled hugging her father tightly.

“Thank you, papa…” she said softly.

Terumi smiled hugging her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is taking a bit longer to write but I wanted to get some content out so here's this.
> 
> Please enjoy and as always let me know if there is a problem with the chapter and I will do my best to fix it.

Age 6

Suzu sat in the living room running around ringing a bell when she heard the muffled voices of her parents from the other room. She was unable to understand what they were saying but she knew it had something to do with her father. The door opened revealing her fathers frowning face.

“Alright you little monster, your mother’s going out with Annie and she’s taking Rai and Biki with her. Since you don’t know how to sit still, you’re stuck with me for the day.” “Got a problem with that?” Terumi asked.

Suzu shook her head happily.

“Nope not a problem!” She smiled “Can we go to the park?”

Terumi leaned down to pick up his daughter, so she was at eye level.

“Yeah that sounds like a plan.” He smirked “I’ll even call Ryuji so he can bring Daisuke.”

“Can we take the train to the park!?” Suzu asked excitedly “Mommy always takes us to the park on the train!”

“She does!?” Terumi said matching his daughter’s excitement “Well too bad I hate taking the train.”

Suzu pouted as her father slung her over his shoulder as he walked downstairs and out to the car. Terumi straps Suzu into her car seat.

“Stop with the pouting.” Terumi rolled his eyes “I’ll show you just how much better driving can be.”

Suzu crossed her arms still pouting. Then suddenly the car sped off into the streets causing her to laugh excitedly and soon after her father joined in on the laughter. After a highspeed drive the father daughter duo arrive at the park.

“So that was better than that the lame ole train, right?” Terumi smirked looking back at his grinning daughter.

“That was tons more fun!” Suzu giggled clapping

“Told you so.” Terumi chuckled getting out of the car “You go on and play I’ll call the Blond duo.”

Terumi released his daughter from the car seat and she quickly dashed out of the car and to the playground.

“Where the hell does she get all that energy from?” Terumi sighed taking out his phone “Yo Blondie get your ass to the park and bring Dai.”

Once Suzu reached the park she immediately went for the slide where she repeatedly went down until the arrival of Daisuke.

“I’ve been watching you for the past five minutes.” Daisuke says meeting Suzu at the bottom of the slide “I’ll never understand how you can do something over and over until your finally happy.”

Suzu silently stood from the slide and stared blankly at Daisuke.

“W-What’s the problem!?” Daisuke sputtered taking a step back.

Suzu smiles as she pokes him in the gut.

“Boop.” She says giggling “Come on let’s go play on the swings!”

“Agh! I told you to stop that…” Daisuke sighed rubbing his gut “And uh can we do something else?”

Suzu looks away from her tubby friend and looks to the other children playing on the swings.

“Huh? Why don’t you wanna go swing?” Suzu asked confused.

“Uh no reason.” He said avoiding eye contact “I just think there are better things for us to do.”

“Ah stop being a big baby!” Suzu says grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the swings.

“Suzu no let’s play on the pirate ship instead!” Daisuke struggled to break free from Suzu’s iron grip.

“Nope we’re swinging!” Suzu said coming to a halt as soon as she reached the swing set “Hey hurry up and finish so we can have a turn!”

The other children stopped swinging and looked at each other before looking at Daisuke and Suzu.

“Uh you can swing in a little bit.” The little boy tells Suzu

“But he can’t.” The other boy said pointing at Daisuke “Fatty might break the swings!”

Suzu looked back at Daisuke to see him looking at the ground.

“Hey Dai watch this.” Suzu says letting go of his wrist.

Daisuke looks up with a frown to meet Suzu’s smiling face just before she tackles the second boy off the swing and starts punching him with her little hands.

“Suzu what the heck!?” Daisuke screamed “We could have just walked away!”

The other boy grabbed Suzu and tried to pull her off his friend.

“Get off of him you freak!” He yelled pulling on her hair when Daisuke pushes him to the ground.

“Uh h-how about we just stop all this fighting huh?” He smiled anxiously.

“You’re dead fatso!” The first boy growled but he then was also tackled to the ground to be beaten by Suzu.

Finally catching wind of what was going on Terumi and Ryuji run over to stop the fighting.

“Suzu what the hell!?” Terumi yelled pulling her off the boy

“They were being mean to Dai!” Suzu growled trying to break free from her father

“Oh really? Keep at it then.” Terumi said simply as he let her go.

Suzu was ready to attack again but was stopped by Ryuji.

“Dude you can’t just let your kid beat up other kids!” He yelled struggling to hold Suzu back.

“Say’s you.” Terumi scoffed taking Suzu from him “Calm down ya monster you did good.”

Suzu glares at the two boys before relaxing in her father’s arms. Ryuji sighs in relief turning to his son.

“You alright Daisuke?” He asked kneeling down, so he was eye level “They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“No, they didn’t. Suzu took care of them before they could really get to me.” Daisuke frowned before grinning “I did save Suzu though! While she was beating one of them the other started pulling her hair, so I pushed him off her.”

“Alright everything has been taken care of now let’s dash before we gotta deal with angry parents or worse cops…” Terumi shuttered as he put Suzu down

“Uh but what are we gonna do about these two!?” Ryuji said standing back up and facing his best friend “We can’t leave them here that’ll set a bad example for the kids!”

“What the hell are you talking about!? We’re setting a great example! You mess with the wrong people and you get your ass kicked and left in a park to cry!”

As their parents were arguing Suzu and Daisuke grab their father’s hands and pull them to the car.

“Hey Suzu… Thanks for sticking up for me back there.” Daisuke says quietly “I still think the violence was unnecessary though!”

“Ah don’t worry about it. You’re my best friend I’ll always be there for you!” Suzu smiled brightly “And the violence was totally necessary!”

They two children argued all the way to the car along with their fathers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age 16

Suzu was sitting on the roof of Shujin enjoying her lunch and the spring breeze when the door slammed open.

“Hiyori what the hell!” Suzu jumped startled “You know I hate when you do that!”

“Sorry boss but it’s an emergency!” Hiyori shouted as she approached Suzu “Hayate and his gang have been caught peeping on the girls again, Lee has asked you to discreetly make sure they think twice about doing so again.”

Suzu sighed loudly and jumped from her resting spot causing her many bells to jingle.

“Why the hell am I always the one who has to do this shit?” Suzu growled annoyed “I’m not the only member of the disciplinary committee!”

“True but you are the best!” Hiyori smirked “Should I get the rest of the group?”

“Nah the two of us should be able to take care of those losers no problem.” Suzu said walking past Hiyori “Where the hell are they?”

“Lee says after they were caught, they ran off to the courtyard. They’re probably hiding out around there.” Hiyori says holding the door open for Suzu.

“You think Lee will complain if I take their money?” Suzu wondered aloud walking through the door.

“Yeah but I don’t think he’d rat you out.” Hiyori says following behind.

“Of course, he won’t I got some pretty good blackmail on’em.” Suzu looked back with a smirk.

“Wow really!?” Hiyori says bewildered “How’d you get anything on him!?”

“Glasses isn’t as unreadable as he likes to think.” Suzu’s smirk widened “If you know what to look for, he’s as easy to read as an open book.”

“Wow you really are something boss!” Hiyori cheered “What do you have on him?”

“It’s nothing too big.” She shrugged “I just know who he likes.”

“I’m surprised he even likes anybody. He’s always so absorbed in keeping the school in order.” Hiyori hummed “Who is it anyway?”

Suzu was about to reply when she heard Hayate’s voice around the corner.

“How’s it going big man?” Hayate says mockingly “Enjoying your lunch?”

“Tch I was until you creeps showed up.” Daisuke scoffed “What do you want?”

“Well you see we’re short on cash and we were wondering if you could spot us a few yen.” Hayate said smoothly.

“No now piss off.” Daisuke glared.

“Oh, don’t be like that tubby you’re probably just gonna spend it on food anyways.” Hayate smirked “And just between us you could lose a few pounds buddy!”

Hayate and his lackeys began to laugh.

“I said piss off!” Daisuke shouted.

“Or what you overweight loser?” Hayate said harshly.

“I uh well…” Daisuke faltered.

“Hey does anyone else hear bells?” One of Hayates lackeys says

“W-Wait bells?” Another stuttered

Suzu ran down the hall leaving Hiyori behind and the second she reached Hayate she punched him in the jaw sending him to the ground.

“Just what the hell do you pricks think you’re doing!?” Suzu growled ferally “I was gonna make your beating nice and quick…But now I’m gonna make you fucks want to transfer!”

Suzu began wildly beating Hayate and his goon while Daisuke sighed and took a few steps back away from the savage beating taking place. Hiyori casually walked down the hall and stood next to Daisuke.

“She’s definitely getting suspended for this isn’t she?” Daisuke sighed as he watched his best friend take on a group of goons by herself.

“Oh, for sure.” Hiyori nodded “I don’t think Lee or Principal Kawakami will let her get away with this one…”

“Well isn’t that just peachy.” Daisuke rolled his eyes.

“Ah don’t be like that Dai.” Hiyori says slapping him on the back “She only get’s like that cause she cares about you.”

“Yeah I know… I just wish I didn’t have to rely on her so much…” He sighed as he gazed at Suzu standing in the middle of the fallen students.

After the fight was over Suzu was escorted to the principal’s office by a nearby teacher who came to investigate the ruckus. Daisuke did not see Suzu for the rest of the day but as soon as school was over, he went to Leblanc. And the first thing he saw when he walked inside was Suzu serving customers.

“Yo Dai!” She greeted with a smile “I’ll be with ya in just a sec!”

“Take your time.” He said casually taking a seat in a nearby booth.

Daisuke sat idly just watching Suzu work and listening to the relaxing jingle of her bell’s as she moved until she plopped into the seat in front of him.

“So, what brings you around these parts?” Suzu asked “I usually gotta drag you here myself.”

“That’s because your family scares.” Daisuke deadpanned.

“Well you don’t gotta worry about them today.” She giggled “It’s only me and my dad today and he’s confined to the kitchen. So, you gonna tell me why’re you’re here?”

Daisuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I didn’t get to thank you for today.” He breathed

“I’ve told you a thousand times that you don’t gotta thank me for sticking up for you!” She rolled her eyes.

“I know… But I need to actually stick up for myself.” He continued “And I wanted you to help me with that.”

“How can I help you stick up for yourself?” Suzu asked confused “You want me to teach you how to kick ass?”

Daisuke could not help but smile at her.

“Yeah something like that.” He chuckled “I want you to help me lose weight.”

“Uh wouldn’t your dad be a better candidate for that?” Suzu asked her confusion growing “Ya’know with him being a personal trainer and all.”

“Yeah but I have my reasons for asking you to help me.” Daisuke says crossing his arms. “Will you do it?”

“Duh of course I’ll do it if that’s what you really want.” Suzu smirked “I’m suspended for two weeks so I expect you to meet me at the gym every day!”

Daisuke nodded with a smile.

“Yes mam!” He laughed Suzu soon joining him.

Daisuke and Suzu met at the Protein Lovers gym in Shibuya Central Street where Suzu worked Daisuke to the bone for days until the last day of her suspension where they ran through Inokashira Park.

“Let’s take a break here.” Suzu sighed catching her breath.

Daisuke replied by falling onto the grass looking up at the clouds.

“No need to over exaggerate” Suzu rolled her eyes falling back next to him. “It hasn’t been that bad.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were trying to kill me these past two weeks.” Daisuke aired.

“Whatever you big baby,” Suzu giggled lightly punching his shoulder.

Daisuke turned his head to gaze at Suzu’s smiling face.

“Do you want to know why I wanted you to help me lose weight and not my dad?” Daisuke says.

“Yeah I’ve been wondering since you asked me.” She shrugged “I figured you’d tell me sooner or later, so I didn’t pry.

“I wanted you to help me because I wanted to ask you a question.” He tells her as he sits up.

“All this just to ask me a question?” Suzu raised a brow “Well whatever ask away.”

Daisuke stood up and looked down at Suzu.

“When I finally get in shape will you be my girlfriend?” He asked seriously.

Suzu instantly gets up from her spot on the ground.

“You want me to be your what!?” She asks in disbelief blushing furiously “Since when did you like me!?”

“Always.” Was Daisukes immediate response “I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember but didn’t think I was worthy of your affections until now.”

“I-I… B-But… Y-You…” She stuttered.

Daisuke did not take his eyes off her waiting for her answer.

“Here give this back to me as soon as you get in shape!” Suzu yelled taking off one of her bell bracelets and throwing it at Daisuke who barely caught it “And I do mean as soon as you get in shape!”

Daisuke opened his mouth to reply but Suzu had broken into a sprint running away from him. Daisuke watched her run until she was out of sight.

“Thank you Suzu.” He says with a smile as he cluches the bracelet close to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way longer than I thought it would.... which is why it took so long to get out.
> 
> This chapter is loosely inspired by this video https://youtu.be/GMtYhV6RYDo
> 
> Not cannon to the Snake and Lamb universe.
> 
> This chapter could be considered steamy I guess? Still rated T though so shouldn't be a problem. I actually hate this chapter but I'll keep it up because I worked hard on it.
> 
> Terumi-17/18
> 
> Haru- 19

Terumi and Haru lie comfortably next to each other on a cool December night enjoying the silence when Haru suddenly sits up from her position and stares down at Terumi.

“What’s the problem?” Terumi asks looking into Haru’s brown eyes.

“We have to tell everyone; I don’t want us to go in the new year hiding anything from our family and friends.” Haru says softly.

“Tell everyone what?” Terumi asked confused before realizing what she meant “absolutely not it happened in the heat of the moment plus it’s none of their goddamned business.”

“But they are our friends!” She whined “They would tell us.”

“No, they wouldn’t.” Terumi huffed “Well Ryuji might… and so would Hazama if he thought it would be funny… But that’s only because Ryuji is a moron and Hazzy’s an asshole.”

“Don’t you want your mother to know?” She asked.

“She is the last person I want to know!” He said quickly sitting up “I’m perfectly fine lying to her until we’re married.”

Haru frowned at his answer.

“That’s not good Hebi-Kun.” She says grabbing his hand “Telling them is the right thing to do.”

Terumi sighed before pulling Haru close to his chest and lying back down.

“Fine if that’s what you really wanna do then we’ll do it, but we tell them one at a time, my mother is the last one we tell, and we’re not going to the church to confess I always feel like I’m being watched when I go there…”

Haru giggled as she snuggled into him.

“Thank you Yuuki…” She said tiredly as she began to drift into a peaceful slumber.

Terumi hummed in reply as he also began to fall asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana

The next morning the couple sat together in LeBlanc’s dining area.

“Ugh why do we gotta tell Mona first…” Terumi groaned lying his head down on the table “He’s gonna be just as bad as Hazama about it.”

“You never said what order we had to tell them in just that your mother would be the last.” Haru teased taking a sip of her coffee.

“You just like to watch me suffer.” Terumi smirked raising his head “But on the Brightside I’ll get to see that cute blushing face of yours a lot today.”

“You say that as if you won’t be doing the same.” Haru smirked back “The way you pull your hood down to hide your face is so adorable”

Terumi felt his hand twitch resisted the urge to do exactly that as he felt his face begin to heat up.

“Tch I’m a terrible influence on you…” Terumi grumbled lying his head back on the table “I still think you’ll regret this.”

Haru giggled setting down her cup.

“That may or may not be true, but we’ll be carrying this with us for the rest of our lives if we don’t get this done now.” She says softly.

The bell dinged signaling someone has entered the café.

“Hey guys how was your night?” Morgana asked as he stretched before jumping into one of the bar stools “My night was purr-fect! I was fed the most scrumptious sushi and then-“

“Yeah don’t care.” Terumi said raising his head once more “Anyways Haru insisted we tell you something.”

“You could’ve waited until I was done talking…” Morgana mumbled “What is it you wanted to tell me?”

“Well go on and tell’em Haru.” Terumi smirked “This was your idea after all.”

Haru glared at Terumi before turning to Morgana.

“Uh well Mona-chan Yuuki and I….” Haru started.

“Oh, would you look at that I just remembered Sojiro needed me to get… something from… somewhere…” Terumi said as he stood from his seat “So I better go get that before he get’s here.”

“Sit down…” Haru said strictly stopping Terumi before he could take a step.

Terumi sat back down crossing his arms and pouted.

“It must be something good if Yuuki is dying to escape.” Morgana purred mischievously “Now I’m just dying to know.”

“Screw you cat…” Terumi mumbled.

Haru took a deep breath composing herself.

“Mona-chan Yuuki and I had s-s-sex before marriage…” Haru stuttered.

“That’s it?” Morgana asked underwhelmed “I thought you guys did that last year on valentine’s day.”

“Why the hell would you think that?” Terumi mumbled “As slow as I was taking things what would possess you to think I had that in me?”

“I dunno it just seemed like the perfect opportunity.” Morgana shrugged “What did you guys even do last year?”

“Uh well we…” Haru started.

“We minded our own business.” Terumi interrupted saving his girlfriend from further embarrassment “Hurry up and tell us about your ‘perr-fect’ night before Haru bursts into flames.”

Morgana was quick to bring the attention back onto himself as he began to go on about his night.

‘That wasn’t so bad…” Terumi thought as he blocked Morgana out ‘It’s only going to get worse from here though…”

“Still think this is a good idea?” Terumi grumbled as the exited the café. “Your face was getting so red I thought you were gonna catch fire.”

“You say that if you weren’t also getting flustered…” Haru pouted at Terumi’s teasing.

“Yeah but not as much as you were.” Terumi smirked pinching Haru’s cheek “Let’s just save ourselves from further embarrassment.”

“No, we have to do this.” Haru says moving Terumi’s hand away “Nothing you say will change my mind.”

“Alright then.” Terumi sighed “Let’s at least make this a little fun.”

“What did you have in mind?” Haru wondered.

“Whoever loses composure the most today loses.” Terumi smirked “And the loser has to do whatever the winner says simple as that.”

Haru thought about it for a moment before grinning.

“That seems like a fun idea Hebi-kun.” She says grabbing Terumi’s hand “Who shall we tell next?”

Terumi blushed as their hands intertwined.

“This doesn’t count…” Terumi mumbled “And we’re telling Ryuji next I can get an easy win that way.”

“Fine but we’re telling Mako-chan next.” Haru said “That way I get an easy win.”

“Tch fine that’s fair.” Terumi grumbled before smiling at Haru “Just so you know I won’t let you win just because I love you Lamb-chan”

“And I won’t let you win just because I love you either Kitsu-chan!” Haru teased with a giggle.

“I told you not to call me that…” Terumi said pulling down his hood to hide his red face “This doesn’t count either by the way…”

Haru giggled as they made their way to the station.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji

Terumi and Haru sit comfortably next to each other in the Shibuya diner as they waited 

“He’s late…” Terumi grumbled.

“It was a sudden call I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Haru says “On the bright side we get to enjoy each other’s company.”

“Yeah that’s a nice way too look at it.” Terumi smirked “It gives me a good opportunity to do this…”

Terumi leans into capture Haru’s lips onto his own both of their eyes begin to close but just before they can make contact they are unfortunately interrupted by Ryuji.

“Yo what’s bonkin’ guys!” Ryuji greeted.

Terumi and Haru quickly go back to their original positions and shoot harsh glares at Ryuji despite their red faces.

“Ah what’s with the looks!?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“You’re late and what have I told you to stop saying that stupid phrase It’s never gonna catch on!” Terumi growled.

“You could also learn to read the room Ryuji…” Haru rumbled “Interrupt us again and you won’t like the outcome.”

“Okay, okay just stop lookin’ at me like that!” Ryuji shouted as he sat across from the couple “Man you two are as scary as usual…”

“Maybe if got here on time there wouldn’t have been a problem.” Terumi scoffed

“Yeah, yeah what did you guys wanna talk to me about?” Ryuji asked

Think it would be better to just out and say it Terumi send a hardened look at his best friend.

“Haru and I had sex before marriage.” Terumi say’s quickly.

”For real!?” Ryuji shouted once again disturbing the patrons of the diner once again “You two did the nasty!?”

Terumi felt like all eyes of the customers were all staring at their table it took everything he had not to lash out at Ryuji for being so obnoxious and everyone else in the establishment for not minding their own business.

“Blondie lower your damn voice…” Terumi quietly “Or I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“Sorry dude but this is effin’ crazy!” Ryuji said at a more acceptable volume “I figured you two would be the last.”

“It wasn’t even planned it just happened.” Terumi grumbled holding back his embarrassment “Not everyone thinks about getting laid like you. I’m surprised Annie hasn’t thrown you away yet.”

“Hah she loves it.” Ryuji smirked “Anyway’s how was it?”

“R-Ryuji that’s a b-bit much d-don’t you think?” Haru stuttered gripping the hem of her dress.

‘I’m going to regret this later…’ Terumi thought glancing at Haru “I’m gonna be honest with you Blondie it was pretty damn good.”

“Ah c’mon man I’m gonna need more details than that!” Ryuji laughed.

“Oh, trust me I wasn’t gonna leave you with just that.” Terumi said as smirked through the embarrassment “She makes the cutest little moans when I kiss her all over and then when I touch-“

“Okay you win!” Haru shrieked face completely red.

“Hell yeah!” Terumi grinned.

“Uh win?” Ryuji says lost “What’re you guys talking about.”

“Don’t worry about it Blondie.” Terumi dismissed “All you need to know is that this conversation is over.”

“Ah what!?” Ryuji pouted.

“Um excuse me but you three are disturbing the other customers I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” A waitress said frowning at them.

“Ah shit our bad.” Ryuji apologized.

“More like your bad.” Terumi scoffed grabbing Haru’s hand as she was too embarrassed to move.

The three are escorted out of the restaurant.

“Well that was the first time in awhile that I’ve been kicked out of a restaurant.” Terumi said simply once they were outside.

“When was the last time?” Ryuji asked.

“Last year.” Terumi shrugged “They got my order wrong and refused to fix it.”

Ryuji could not help but chuckle.

“You’re effin crazy man.” Ryuji shook his head “I’m gonna head to the arcade you wanna go?”

“No can-do Blondie.” Terumi declined “Me and the Lamb here have to tell everyone else she insists upon it.”

“Hah good luck with that.” Ryuji snorted as he walked away “Later!”

As soon as Ryuji was out of sight Terumi crouched down and pulled his entire hood to cover his whole face.

“I hate this!” Terumi groaned.

“That was so embarrassing…” Haru mumbled.

“I wasn’t really gonna go on…” Terumi muttered “I was honestly about to break… Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad Hebi-kun.” Haru says crouching down in front of him and moving his hood away “I agreed to this game so it’s not a problem. I’ll just have to get you on the next round.”

“I dunno if ya can.” Terumi smiled “You saw how I held in there.”

“You honestly surprised me since between the two of us you get flustered much more quickly.” Haru giggled “I’ll have to step up my game.”

“You can try.” Terumi smirked “This game is mine.”

“We’ll see.” Haru said giving him a quick kiss “Let’s go for a short walk before moving on.”

Haru stood them up and they walked away from the diner.

“That doesn’t count either…” Terumi muffled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann

Terumi and Haru eventually make their way to the underground where Terumi decide to look for a new hoodie.

“Do you really need another jacket?” Haru asked as she watched Terumi walk in circles around the clothes racks.

“Of course I do.” Terumi said as he kept moving “You can never have enough of these things.”

“Yuuki you have enough jackets to last you a lifetime possibly two.” Haru crossed her arms.

“But they’re comfortable!” Terumi whined.

“There you two are!” Ann said approaching the couple.

“This is convenient we were just going to come look for you.” Haru smiles.

“We were?” Terumi questioned “I thought we were gonna see Makoto after this?”

“Unbelievable was I going to be the last to fine out about this!?” Ann crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

“Annie what the hell are you talking about?” Terumi sighed.

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me!” Ann scoffed “Ryuji called me and told me what you two did!”

“Ann what the hell are you talking about?” Terumi sighed getting annoyed

“Ann what did Ryuji te-“ Haru stopped as the realized “Ryuji told you…”

“Tell her what?” Terumi asked staring at Haru before he also realized “That son of a bitch…”

“So you finally know what I’m talking about hm?” Ann said rolling her eyes “I want details now. I want the when, where, and why.”

“Fine geez I dunno why your so mad…” Terumi rolled his eyes “Go on and tell’er Haru I still gotta find a hoodie.”

Terumi quickly walked away leaving the two girls alone.

“I’m waiting Haru.” Ann said as if scolding a child.

“W-well it happened in LeBlanc’s attic two weeks ago on my birthday after spending a night in together… “ Haru confessed “As for why… there isn’t a why things just escalated...”

“Aw that’s so romantic!” Ann squealed in delight “How was it!?”

“It was quite nice actually.” Haru smiled “Yuuki-kun had the whole night planned first he serenaded me with the most wonderful song, then he cooked us dinner, and after that we snuggled in bed together where…”

“Well what happened after that!?” Ann pried.

Luckily for Haru Terumi came back saving her from having to answer.

“You guys done yet? I gotta get these back home.” Terumi said holding up two bags full of hoodies.

“I thought you were only getting one?” Haru glared.

“I couldn’t just choose one they all fit me so well!” Terumi defended “So can we go?”

“Uh no you can’t.” Ann said sternly “Since you guys were going to tell me last Yuuki needs to do me a favor.”

“We weren’t going to tell you last you idiot.” Terumi rolled his eyes “And even if we were, I’m still not doing shit.”

“Haru tell him he has to help me!” Ann whined “I won’t bug you anymore about what happened between you two if he helps me!”

Haru turned to her frowning boyfriend.

“Yuuki you are going to help Ann with whatever her request is.” Haru told him “Consider it your punishment for hording so many jackets.”

“Ah c’mon!” Terumi protested “Fine but I have the right to complain as much as I want!”

“As if you weren’t already going to do that.” Ann smirked.

“Shut up.” Terumi scoffed “What the hell do you need me to do?”

“One of our models called out last minute and I have a date with Ryuji so I need you to step in.” Ann explained “That’s where you come in, it’s only a few pictures you’ll be done in like thirty minutes.”

“I gotta be a model!?” Terumi shouted “This is such bullshit!”

“You can cry about it later we have to go now!” Ann said as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the photoshoot in central street.

“Okay now take off your jacket.” Ann ordered once they were in place.

“This just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it.” Terumi said sarcastically as he did what he was told leaving him in his black vest, loosened tie, and white dress shirt “There now what?”

“Now you just wait here your partner will be here soon.” Ann says taking his jacket from him and handing it to Haru “Haru will be off to the side while you’re working. I’ll see you guys later!”

“This sucks…” Terumi sighed as he waited for the other model to come out. “Next time I see Ryuji I’m wringing his neck…”

After about five minutes Terumi could see the cameraman and a voluptuous woman approach him.

“Yeah you should do just fine.” The cameraman nodded as he gave Terumi a once over “This is Yuki Tachibana she’ll be your partner for today.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Yuki said licking her lips suggestively

Terumi gave a slight cringe.

“Whatever.” Terumi rolled his eyes.

“Alright I’ll be right back in a moment, and we’ll be able to get started.” The cameraman says walking off leaving the two

“Just make it quick I got shit I gotta do.” Terumi huffed as he took a step away from Tachibana.

“Is this really your first-time modeling? I love the Yakuza look you have going on.” She asked closing the gap between them “You look to be good not to have been scouted out until now…. Oh silly me I’ve forgotten to get your name.”

“It’s Terumi…” He said simply. “And I ain’t going for a look.”

“Just Terumi?” She fake pouted in an attempt to seem cute “You know my full name it’s only fair you tell me yours.”

“Yuuki Terumi.” Terumi answered hoping it would shut her up.

“Really!?” She said shrilly causing Terumi to wince “Isn’t that just cute that we have the same first name?”

Terumi hummed in reply as he scanned the area for Haru seeing that she was gone.

“How about after the shoot is finished you and I go out somewhere?” Tachibana asked leaning into him “I promise you’ll have a good time.”

“I got other plans so back off.” Terumi glared as he made a move to step away but was stopped as Tachibana grabbed his tie.

“Aw don’t be like that” she cooed leaning in to kiss him “Maybe this’ll change your mind…”

“Um excuse me.” Haru interrupted.

“Where’d you go?” Terumi asked as he pulled away from Tachibana’s grasp.

“Ah I had to look for something.” Haru smiled at him with her hands behind her back “I also talked to the camera man and he’s thinks he has enough footage so Yuuki-kun is no longer needed.”

“Ugh great.” Terumi sighed in relief.

“Um excuse you we were having a conversation here.” Tachibana glared at Haru and grabbed Terumi’s arm “Well if you’re free to go we can go on that date now.”

Terumi opened his mouth to tell Tachibana off but Haru had beaten him too it.

“I do believe he said he had other plans.” Haru said nicely as she put her hands in front of her showing that she was holding a metal pipe “So it would be in your best interest to let go of my boyfriend before I am forced to beat you with this metal pipe!”

“Is that what you had to go find?” Terumi chuckled.

Haru smiled and nodded.

“A-Are you threatening me!?” Tachibana shrieked taking a step back.

“Yes!” Haru smiled madly as she raised the pipe “So I suggest you go away.”

Tachibana was quick to make a mad dash away from the fluffy haired girl.

“As attractive as I just found this display you lost your cool.” Terumi smirk as he took the pipe away from her “So that’s another win for me.”

“So, you were going to let her kiss you?” Haru glared harshly.

“O-Of course I wasn’t.” Terumi defended as he felt a chill go down his spine “I was going to push her away I swear!”

“Hmph I’ll crush you in the next round.” Haru stated “We’re going to see Hazama now.”

“Hoo boy…” Terumi sighed as he followed his clearly angry girlfriend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazama & Makoto

Terumi and Haru suffered through an awkward taxi ride as Haru refused to speak to Terumi despite his advances.

“How many times do I gotta say I’m sorry?” Terumi sighed “You know I’d never kiss another girl. You’re the first and only girl I’ve ever been interested it!”

Haru refused to even look at him as she remained silent.

“I hate this.” Terumi sighed giving up “What do I gotta do…”

Terumi quietly sulked for the duration of the ride and after what felt like an eternity, they arrived at the apartment building where Hazama and his mother resided. The two enter the building with Terumi trailing a few steps behind they then make their way into the elevator to begin the ascent to the top floor. Reaching the top floor, they quietly exit the elevator but just before Terumi can open the door Haru grabs his hand.

“Are we good now?” Terumi asked hopefully.

“Shut up and open the door.” Haru snapped.

Terumi gave a defeated sigh and opened the door to the apartment.

“Ma! Hazzy! It’s me and Haru.” Terumi called halfheartedly.

“Ah hello dear brother!” Hazama smiled as he turned away from the T.V “And hello to you too Haru-chan.”

“Hello Hazama-kun how are you today?” Haru greeted politely.

“I am doing wonderful this fine afternoon thank you for asking!” Hazama replied as he approached the two “What brings you two here?”

“We came here so I could drop off some clothes I can’t keep in the attic back in LeBlanc and to tell you something.” Terumi sighed “Wait is Ma here?”

“No, our dear mother left a little while ago to see her new beau Sojiro-san.” Hazama smiled as they all went to sit in the living room

“Ugh I can’t believe Ma fell for that guy.” Terumi groaned.

“You only say that because you don’t think anyone is worthy of mother.” Hazama chuckled “Besides, I don’t know why someone like Haru here would fall for you.”

“Oh, piss off.” Terumi rolled his eyes “I’m awesome.”

“Debatable…” Haru grumbled.

Terumi frowned and leaned into his seat.

“What’s this now?” Hazama asked “Trouble in paradise?”

“Everything is fine…” Terumi pouted.

“Yuuki was going to kiss another girl.” Haru scoffed

“W-What!?” Hazama said completely shocked “Our shy little Yuuki who took forever to even realize he even liked you and even longer to actually tell you!?”

“I wasn’t gonna kiss another girl…” Terumi sighed “I was gonna push her away.”

“Well you didn’t do it fast enough.” Haru rolled her eyes.

“I’ll uh get us some drinks…” Hazama said escaping to the kitchen.

“Look Haru I’ve said I was sorry the entire way over her.” Terumi says facing her “I’d never even think about doing anything with another girl. You’re the only girl for me so please just tell me what I gotta do so you’ll forgive me…”

Haru stared into Terumi’s eyes with her brown ones for a moment before pulling into a deep passionate kiss.

“Oh you two made up fairly quickly.” Hazama said returning with a tray of tea “Good I don’t think I could have handled the tension between you two.”

Terumi snapped away from Haru his face burning red. He opened his mouth to speak but words eluded him and all that came out were panic stricken noise.

“I win.” Haru giggled.

Terumi turned back to Haru and finally managed to form words.

“Y-You p-played me!?” He stuttered.

“I had no choice I couldn’t let you win after all.” She winked with another giggle “From here on I’ll be giving it all I’ve got and deal with the embarrassment after I’ve won.”

“B-But you…” Terumi started “That’s playin dirty!”

“All’s fair in love and war.” She stated grabbing a cup of tea and taking a sip.

“As much as I love to watch Yuuki squirm.” Hazama spoke up “What are you too talking about? Does this have something to do with what you wanted to tell me?”

“Something like that.” Haru nodded.

“I-I’m going to put my shit away…” Terumi mumbled grabbing his bags and leaving the couch.

“A good I’ve left a surprise in your room.” Hazama smirked.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Terumi asked.

“Why don’t you go and see for yourself?” Hazama said taking a sip of his own tea.

Terumi glared at his brother as he walked away to his room.

“You came back awfully quick Hazama.” Haru said “Did you already have this tea made?”

“Ah yes I have another guest present.” Hazama smiled “I hope you don’t mind.”

Haru gave Hazama a confused look but just as she was about to ask what he meant two screams echoed through the apartment.

“Hazama what the hell!?” Terumi said storming back into the living room with Makoto trailing behind him

“Mako-chan?” Haru said “What are you doing here?”

“That’s what the hell I wanna know!” Terumi glared “Why the hell was she in my room!?”

“Because I told her to hide in there.” Hazama smiled “I was surfing through the channels and saw you two come in on the security channel.”

“But why did I have to hide?” Makoto sighed sitting next to him.

“More importantly why in my room!?” Terumi growled.

“Because I thought it would be funny!” Hazama laughed.

Terumi growled and felt his eye twitch in irritation ready to attack when Haru gently grabbed his hand.

“This is for the better Yuuki-kun this way we can tell them both at the same time.” She tells him “You want to get this over with, right?”

Terumi grumbled and allowed himself to be pulled back to the couch next to her.

“Fine…” He pouted childishly.

“You two want to tell us something?” Makoto “That’s a surprise since Yuuki is always giving me a hard time.”

Terumi glared at her and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Yuuki-kun please behave.” Haru chastised.

“Fine I’ll play nice for now…” Terumi sighed.

“It’s quite amazing how you are able to get him to do as you wish Haru.” Hazama stated “You and our mother are the only ones he takes orders from.”

“I don’t take orders from nobody.” Terumi frowned “Ma and Haru just suggest things and I decide to do’em cause I feel like it.”

“Yeah sure that’s it.” Makoto grinned rolling her eyes.

Terumi was about to start another argument when Haru placed a hand on his leg calming him down.

“Tch whatever…” He scoffed “let’s just get this over with…”

“Mako-chan. Hazama-kun.” Haru took a deep breath and eyed Terumi.

“We had sex before tying the knot.” Terumi sighed.

Hazama snorted but said nothing.

“Is that all?” Makoto “So long as safe sex was practiced, I don’t see a problem.”

Terumi and Haru said nothing as they fidgeted in their seat.

Hazama crossed his arms and smirked as if he was plotting something.

“You two did use protection, right?” Makoto glared.

“U-Uh well…” Haru stuttered “It just k-kind of h-happened…”

“Yeah it’s not like we planned it or nothin…” Terumi swallowed.

“Do you two think that excuses you two from this irresponsible behavior?” Makoto scolded.

“G-Geez relax it was only one time…” Terumi mumbled facing away.

“And what if you got Haru pregnant?” Makoto crossed her arms “Both of your lives could be ruined over one mistake!”

Haru gave a squeak of surprise as he hands went to her stomach.

“Tch it wouldn’t have been a mistake.” Terumi said looking Makoto in the eyes “I’d take care of everything while Haru finished college and did what she needed to do with Okumura Foods. So, shut up and eat dirt.” 

“What about your aspirations?” Makoto glared “Do you really think you can do much as a stay at home father?”

“What kind of aspirations do you think I have?” Terumi scoffed “I plan on stayin at LeBlanc. Not really an energy or time-consuming job last time I checked.”

Makoto opened her mouth to retort once again when Hazama placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Now, now Makoto I’m sure they’ve had enough poor Haru seems to be shell shocked from what you’ve told them.” He said nodding in Haru’s direction “Besides, we didn’t use protection our first time either.”

“H-Hazama!” Makoto exclaimed “Why would you tell them that!?”

“Because I thought it would be funny!” Hazama shrugged with a smile.

“Ah ha!” Terumi shouted jumping from his seat pointing at Makoto “You bitch how dare you lecture us on some shit you did too!?”

“It’s because I went through the same thing!” She argued.

“Well you coulda told us that shit from the start not made us feel like shit!” Terumi argued back.

“It wasn’t my intention for you two you to feel that way.” Makoto sighed “I just wanted you both to know what could happen because I care.”

“Yeah I know…” Terumi sighed “Sorry for blowin up…”

“No, you were justified.” Makoto sighed “I’m sorry for not telling you that Hazama and I were in the same situation.”

“Look let’s just call it even.” Terumi said sitting back down. “You alright Haru? you’ve been pretty quiet.”

“I-I w-w-win again…” She mumbled looking at her lap.

“That means we’re even now.” Terumi sighed “We’ll relax here for a bit before heading back to LeBlanc so you can cool off.”

“That sure was an invigorating conversation.” Hazama chuckled “I should instigate more arguments between the two of you.”

“You always do that shit.” Terumi rolled his eyes “The hell do you really do if for anyway? And don’t give me ‘because I thought it’d be funny’ bullshit.”

“I’m curious as well Hazama.” Makoto wondered as she turned to face him.

“The answer is quite simple.” Hazama stated “After every argument you two have you two become more civil with each other. My goal is to instigate arguments between the two of you until there are no longer any arguments. I do also think it’s funny.”

Terumi and Makoto shared a look with each other before looking back at Hazama.

“That sounds stupid as shit.” Terumi scoffed.

“I have to agree it also seems quite repetitive.” Makoto added.

Hazama just shrugged with a knowing grin as he turning back to the television.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke

Once Haru pulled herself together they said their goodbyes to Makoto and Hazama and started on there way to the station.

“Yuuki-kun…” Haru speaks up when their halfway to their destination.

“Yeah what’s up Little Lamb?” Terumi hummed in reply.

Haru clutched her hands together and blushed.

“Did you really mean what you said back there?....” She asked “About if we were to have a child now…”

“Of course I did…” Terumi mumbled “I’d take care of everything for you.”

“I appreciate that, but I wouldn’t leave everything to you.” Haru says wrapping her arms around Terumi leaning into him as they walked “Okumura foods would be fine without me Takakura-san can handle it just fine and I can always take online classes.”

“But don’t you want an actual college experience?” Terumi asked confused.

“Of course I do.” Haru hummed “But I’d want to raise our child together more.”

“Fine if that’s what you would want.” Terumi smiled “Then that’s what you’ll get.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life you.” Haru smiled looking up at him.

“Did you just propose to me?” Terumi chuckled “This feels a bit backwards.”

“Isn’t that just tragic?” Haru smirked “I guess you’ll just have to get over it won’t you Kitsu-chan?”

“I could always say no to your proposal.” Terumi joked as he raised a brow. “What then?”

“I’ll just have to make you change your mind then.” Haru said softly smirking.

“T-That sounds like a threat…” Terumi blushed.

“Because that’s what it is.” Haru said tightening her grip on Terumi’s arm pulling it closer to her chest.

“Wh-What’s got you so bold?” Terumi said getting redder. “You’re scaring the shit outta me.”

“What’s got you so distressed Yuuki?” Yusuke said walking next to Terumi.

“N-Nothin Yusuke…” Terumi gulped “Wait Yusuke!? When the hell did you get here!?”

“Ah I saw you and Haru on your way to the station.” Yusuke answered “So I thought I’d accompany you.”

“You can’t just walk up and not say anything…” Terumi sighed “Why’re you heading to the station anyways?”

“I figured I would do a bit of late day people watching.” Yusuke explained “Watching the tired masses may give me inspiration for my next piece.”

“Sounds as boring as ever.” Terumi snorted “Anyways we were gonna talk to you tomorrow but since you’re here now might as well get it over with.”

“I see if that’s the case I would like to get something to eat.” Yusuke stated “Perhaps something sweet…”

“Uh sorry bud no can do.” Terumi denied “We gotta get back to LeBlanc so I’m not taking any detours.”

“Oh, I see…” Yusuke sighed dejectedly.

“Stop with the glum look Inari.” Terumi rolled his eyes “I’ll take you out to eat soon.”

“Really!?” Yusuke gasped “Very well what is it you wish to tell me?”

“Well Haru and I…” Terumi sighed.

“Go on Kitsu-chan tell him.” Haru smirked “What’s the hold up?”

Terumi felt a shiver down his spine.

“Oh boy, I just felt a shiver go down my spine... Like when someone tries to show you an old photo album you just don't wanna see…” he mumbled.

“If you got time to whine, you have time to explain. If you're scared, though, I don't blame you. We can run along to LeBlanc and tell Yusuke another time.” Haru gave a Terumi like grin.

“Ugh, that shit-eating grin in your voice is just creepin me out.” Terumi frowned “Anyways we had sex before getting hitched.”

Yusuke stopped in his tracks.

“What was that?” Yusuke asked “I don’t think I heard you properly.”

“Ugh I said we had sex before marriage…” Terumi growled blushing as he and Haru stopped.

“So, I did hear you correctly…” Yusuke mumbled as he walked closer and placed his hands on Terumi shoulders “I need you two to do it again. I must paint you two in the act of the ultimate form of love!”

“Wh-What!?” Terumi exclaimed “Hell no!”

”Yuuki you do not understand!” Yusuke started shaking Terumi “Think of the pursuit of art!”

“No way that’s fuckin weird!” Terumi said pulling himself away “No way!”

“Think about it Yuuki! Think about how you and Haru would be contributing to the art world!” Yusuke pleaded “I could do so many pieces with you two! All in different positions!”

“I said no damnit!” Yuuki said flushed “Just drop it already!”

Terumi regrabs Haru’s hand and runs off leaving Yusuke behind.

“Was it something I said?” Yusuke mumbled confused.

Finally reaching the station Terumi looks back to check if Yusuke chased them.

“Looks like he didn’t follow us…” He sighed in relief “I gotta get him out more…”

“That’s just the way he is.” Haru smiled “You know you like his eccentricity.”

“Not when it’s directed at me…” Terumi mumbled “He has to be the worst we’ve told so far…”

“I thought it was funny.” Haru giggled.

“Probably because you’re losing your mind…” Terumi rolled his eyes “Never seen you so bold before.”

“It’s just my determination to beat you.” Haru said smugly “Speaking of, I win again.”

“I’m not even gonna argue on this one…” Terumi sighed as they waited for the train.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Futaba, Sojiro, & Maho

Terumi and Haru slowly approach LeBlanc.

“The final stretch…” Terumi huffed “Just Futaba, Sojiro, and…..my mother.”

“I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think.” Haru said.

“You’re right…” Terumi sighed “It’ll probably be worse…”

“We’ll theres only one thing you can do.” Haru smiled “Suck it up.”

Terumi rolled his eyes as they walked into the nearly empty café save for a few customers, Sojiro, and Maho.

“Welcome back you two.” Sojiro greeted.

“Yes, welcome back…” Maho said sternly.

“Uh what’s up with you Ma?” Terumi said “Did I do something I’m not aware of?”

“I know your secret.” Maho said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes

“W-What secret?” Terumi said as he began to get nervous.

“Don’t play dumb Yuuki.” Maha frowned “Hazama told me what you did.”

Terumi started to break into a cold sweat but held firm.

“T-Told you what?” Terumi gulped “I’m drawin blanks here…”

“I know you verbally attacked an entire family on the train.” Maho rolled her eyes “Again…”

“He what!?” Haru exclaimed glaring at Terumi.

“Uh I can explain?” Terumi said awkwardly.

“Oh, please go ahead.” Haru said going to Maho’s side.

Terumi glanced at Sojiro who shrugged with a smirk seeming to be enjoying this.

“Uh they looked at me funny?” Terumi supplied.

“You can’t just insult people for looking at you funny Yuuki…” Maho sighed.

“How do you expect to work here at LeBlanc if you’ll just fly off the handle if someone looks at you wrong?” Haru frowned.

“Uh well actually he’s very good with the customers.” Sojiro added “Some even really like him.”

Haru and Maho look at Terumi perplexed.

“A fake smile goes a long way.” He shrugged.

“And you can’t do that all the time?” Maho asked.

“I’m sure we all know the answer to that question.” Terumi said placing his hands in his pockets “Besides, you guys love the way I am.”

“Be that as it may you really should try to get along with others better.” Maho admonished.

“Yeah… any ways Haru and I need to talk to you two after you close up.” Terumi said changing the subject “And where’s Futaba we gotta talk to her too.”

“She’s up in your room.” Sojiro said jerking his head in the direction of the stairs.

“She better not touch my stuff…” Terumi mumbled grabbing Haru’s hand and heading to the stairs.

“Oh, and Yuuki.” Sojiro called when they were halfway up the stairs “Looking forward to our conversation in a bit.”

Terumi stared at Sojiro’s smirking face as he realized what he meant.

“S-Shut up!” Terumi growled as he and Haru made the rest of the way upstairs.

“Yo, sup big bro’nd Haru.” Futaba greeted from Terumi’s bed playing with his guitar.

“Welcome back how was your day?” Morgana mocked from beside Futaba.

“First off don’t call me that, and Morgana shut up.” Terumi snatched his guitar from Futaba “I told you to stop touching my stuff!”

“But I wanna learn and you won’t teach me!” Futaba whined.

“They got games for that at the arcade.” Terumi rolled his eyes as he placed his guitar to the side and sat on the couch with Haru “You like video games so go learn from one.”

“It can’t possibly be that hard to teach her.” Morgana rolled his eyes.

“Would it really be that hard to teach her Yuuki?” Haru asked.

“It wouldn’t I’m a fast learner and everything!” Futaba exclaimed. “And I promise to do whatever you say!”

“I already said no damnit!” Terumi grumbled “It’s a pain in the ass.”

“But if you do it, we can start a band!” Futaba pleaded.

Terumi stayed quiet as he thought about the idea.

“That could be kickass… I’d be vocals and lead guitar obviously…” He hummed “But we couldn’t just start a band with just the two of so pass.”

“W-What about the team?” Futaba suggested “They could be our band!”

“I’d probably have to teach them shit too.” Terumi huffed “An even bigger pain in the ass so hard pass!”

“I understand Yuuki.” Haru said placing her hands in her lap “You just don’t have what it takes.”

Terumi frowned and turned to his girlfriend.

“I know what you’re doing… and it worked.” Terumi rolled his eyes “Fine I’ll do it but if anyone shoes zero talent, I’m not wasting my time.”

“Hahaha! Mission complete!” Futaba cheered “Thanks Haru!”

“Don’t mention it.” Haru giggled.

“Whatever we gotta tell you something” Terumi huffed.

“And this is where I’ll take my leave.” Morgana chuckled heading downstairs

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Futaba waved “I already know you guys did the hanky panky, jammed the clam, parked the bus, slayed the vadragon, layed pipe, fooled around, boned, got bus-“

“That’s enough!” Terumi shouted completely red “Who the hell told you!? It was Ryuji wasn’t it!”

“Did you really forget I have this place bugged?” Futaba smirked.

“Y-You perverted little brat!” Terumi stuttered.

“Oh, relax would you I didn’t peep on you two.” Futaba rolled her eyes “I turned them off before things got hot and heavy.”

“C-Can you not say it like that?” Haru asked

“I thought I got rid of all that shit ages ago!” Terumi growled “When did you put more!?”

“Uh after you had that episode around the time Haru joined the team…” Futaba frowned looking down at her feet “I just wanted to make sure didn’t do anything crazy to yourself again…”

The room was filled with silence as they all remembered Terumi’s breakdown last year.

“Uh Futaba why don’t we get your practice started now?” Terumi suggested after a moment. “I’ll forget about you bugging the place for now, so let’s just forget about it and relax.”

“R-Really? You mean it?” Futaba sniffled.

“Yeah we’ll talk about it another time.” Terumi picked up his guitar and handed it to Futaba.

“Um sorry to ruin the moment but…” Haru softly spoke “I win again.”

“God damnit how are you stayin so cool in all of this!?” Terumi face palmed.

“I keep quiet and let you keep running your mouth.” Haru smiled “Isn’t that nice of me? You do like running your mouth after all.”

Terumi stared at Haru mouth agape.

“Wow I dunno what you two are talking about but that was definitely a critical hit!” Futaba gasped.

“I can still come back in the last round…” Terumi grumbled “If I win that round, I win the whole game….”

“I’m sure we both know you can’t win the next round.” Haru giggled “There isn’t any way that you’ll keep your composure in front of your mother.”

“Ouch another critical hit!” Futaba exclaimed “The Godslayer is on a roll!”

“Don’t call her that!” Terumi frowned “Just shut your mouth and do as I tell you…”

“Yes sir!” Futaba giggled.

Terumi huffed and began to teach Futaba some basics of the guitar mixed in with casually conversation with Haru it was like that up until LeBlanc’s closing. Futaba thanked Terumi for the lesson and made her way downstairs.

“Now for the final round…” Terumi sighed “I refuse to let you win…”

“I don’t think you have much choice.” Haru giggled “I suggest giving up now, so you don’t do something crazy.”

“Tch never…” Terumi scoffed “Let’s get this over with.”

“If this is what you want then so be it.” Haru smiled as they made their way downstairs into the café.

“So, you two ready to talk now?” Sojiro smirked when they reached the bottom.

“Shut up old man…” Terumi mumbled.

“Be polite Yuuki.” Maho scolded from her seat at the bar.

“Yeah…” Terumi huffed “Well H-Haru and I…”

Terumi’s head began to swirl, and his breathing picked put as he felt the anxiety of telling his mother. Haru sensing his distress grabs his hand calming him somewhat.

Terumi turns to look into Haru’s brown eyes giving him the confidence to say what he needed he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and opening them with a deep exhale.

“Haru and I had sex before marriage.” He said confidently locking eyes with his mother “I’m sorry to disappoint you like this but… I don’t regret it at all!”

“Hoo boy.” Sojiro smirked “I knew it.”

“Shut up.” Terumi rolled his eyes “You didn’t know shit!”

“Let me explain, you were in a particularly good mood two weeks ago.” Sojiro crossed his arms “And I know you two spent Haru’s birthday together I just put two and two together.”

“I should’ve known boss would figure it out…” Haru mumbled tightening her grip on Terumi’s hand “Thank you for keeping quite so we could confess ourselves…”

“Don’t mention it I knew you would do it sooner rather than later.” Sojiro nodded.

Terumi opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by his mother.

“Yuuki…” She said quietly yet seriously “Is this true?”

“Yeah it’s true…” Teurmi said turning back to his mother “And I really don’t have any regrets…”

“I see…” She said quietly before smiling brightly “Then that’s all that matters!”

“W-What!?” Terumi says shocked “You’re not mad!?”

“Of course I’m not you’re basically an adult.” Maho smiled “And you’ll be eighteen in two months.”

“B-But I always thought you had to wait until marriage!?” Terumi yelled

“Who said that?” Maho tilted her head in confusion “Just because I did doesn’t mean you have too.”

Terumi groaned squatting down pulling his hood over his face.

“So, this shit really was pointless…” He sighed.

“It wasn’t pointless Hebi-kun.” Haru said patting his back “I know you wouldn’t want to keep that bottled in especially if you thought your mother wouldn’t approve.”

Terumi groaned in response.

“Well if that’s all you needed, I suppose I should get to the station before the last train arrives.” Maho said getting up from her seat at the bar. “Come home soon Yuuki.”

“I’ll walk you to the station.” Sojiro said walking from behind the bar “Be sure to lock up.”

Sojiro escorted Maho out and only Terumi and Haru were left.

“Well you win…” Terumi mumbled “What do you want me to do?”

“I think I’ll hold onto my reward for the time being if that’s ok with you?” Haru smirked.

“Tch that worries me…” Terumi sighed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

February 28th

“I can’t believe you all threw me a party…” Terumi groaned walking into LeBlanc “You know how I feel about those…”

“It was Hazama’s idea.” Haru giggled “I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn’t have it.”

“Figures.” Terumi scoffed rolling his eyes “He always knows how to get under my skin… But I guess it wasn’t so bad…”

“That’s a good attitude to have.” Haru said “At lest you had fun with all of our friends.”

“Yeah it was nice having everyone together.” Terumi nodded.

Haru then began to play with her fingers as she readied her next move.

“Um Yuuki would it be alright if I were to give you your present now?”

“I told you that you didn’t need to get me anything…” Terumi mumbled gripping the tip of his hood “Yeah let’s head upstairs you can give it to me there.”

Haru nodded and silently followed him upstairs.

“Um Yuuki do you remember our game two months ago?” Haru asked.

“Yeah I remember… you kicked my ass…” Terumi sighed “I’m guessing you want me to do something before I get my gift?”

“Well it goes hand in hand…” Haru said taking a step closer to Terumi.

“What are you ta-!” Terumi was cut off has Haru pushed him back onto his bed “Ah what the hell was that for!?”

“I’m putting my reward in effect now…” Haru said softly as she crawled on top of him “You aren’t allowed to move.”

“W-Wait hold on now!” Terumi stuttered getting nervous “I-I’m sure there’s something else you want!”

“I won the game, right?” She asked “Are you going back on your word?”

“N-No but….” Terumi reached for his hood but was stopped by Haru grabbing his wrist and pinning him down.

“I thought I told you weren’t allowed to move?” Haru grinned “I know you want this too Kitsu-chan…”

“T-This isn’t like you….” Terumi faltered “You’re makin me nervous…”

“Good…” Haru giggled as she leaned in. 


	4. Mementos Lines Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of fun with a few of these so I hope you guys like them

Ryuji- I’ve been working on the railroad, all the live long day~

Morgana- I’ve been working on the railroad just to pass the time away~

Terumi- Ugh singing that bad should be a crime…

Ryuji- I’ve been working on the railroad, all the live long day~

Morgana- I’ve been working on the railroad just to pass the time away~

Hazama- This is certainly one way to… can this be considered singing?

Ryuji- Didn’t think I’d be riding a car in the subway… this is the collective, uh, what was it?

Haru- Hm… The collective… unconditional? Unconscionable?

Terumi- …Yo Queen mind takin the wheel? I need a minute…

Ryuji- Didn’t think I’d be riding a car in the subway… this is the collective, uh, what was it?

Makoto- The collective unconscious. I don’t think second years have covered that yet.

Hazama- It’s rather our Skull here just isn’t paying attention. Worry not I’ll bring him up to speed before our next group study session.

Ryuji- Gah, can’t see a damn thing. I’m no good with dark stuff.

Makoto- I’m not sure there are many people who would enjoy the darkness.

Hazama- I for one enjoy the darkness it helps soothe my mind.

Ryuji- Gah, can’t see a damn thing. I’m no good with dark stuff.

Haru- Oh, is that why you dyed your hair to be lighter?

Terumi- Kehehehehe! Shit that was a good one Noir! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Haru- It was?

Ryuji-That howling wind is crazy. Where’s it even coming from?

Makoto- Did you just hear a creepy voice…? Joker, let’s move on.

Terumi- Ya’know suddenly, I feel like taking a leisurely drive hehehe…

Hazama- So Noir did you know that Joker is-

Terumi- Alright fine! I’ll speed up…

Ryuji- Don’t an echoey place like this just make you wanna go, “Yodelay-HEE-hoo!”?

Haru- How lovely! Yodelay-HEE-hoo…! Ah, is there any meaning behind that?

Terumi- ….

Hazama- You ok brother? You look a bit red.

Ryuji- Heh… If anyone comes at me, I’m gonna knock’em out!

Terumi- Hell yeah, I wanna hear their screams of pain!

Ryuji- I think that’s a bit much…

Ryuji- Knockin’ Shadows out with your Persona feels great! Refreshing!

Terumi- It’s nice and all but you get a better feeling when you beat it down yourself.

Haru- I have to agree, there’s just something about the feeling of an axe cutting through Shadows that’s so refreshing.

Ryuji- You guys seriously scare me sometimes…

Ryuji- I need to get better at handlin’ these weapons.

Hazama- I wouldn’t mind showing you how to use my knives.

Terumi- Tch you’ll just have him dance around like some loser. I’ll show him how to really slice’ n’dice!

Ryuji- Uh I think I’m good with what I got…

Ryuji- I need to get better at handlin’ these weapons.

Ann- I’ve gotten pretty good with a whip… but I don’t know if that’s something to be proud of.

Terumi- I bet Ryuji’s proud of it hehehehe…

Ryuji- Dude shut up!

Ryuji- I need to get better at handlin’ these weapons.

Haru- I still need work as well. I wonder if there’s a place I can practice…

Terumi- I know a few places I’ll show you when I get the chance.

Ryuji- I’m sure that’s not all you’ll show her….

Terumi- Shut it Blondie!

Ryuji- The Shadows hangin’ around here are real creepy.

Terumi- Tch creepy or not they get in our way we take’em down! Nothing can stop us!

Ryuji- Yeah we’re the freakin’ best!

Ryuji- The Shadows hangin’ around here are real creepy.

Makoto- I wish I could ask them what they’re thinking.

Hazama- Hm… maybe Joker can ask the next Shadow we interrogate.

Ryuji- How many Shadows are there? We’ve been fightin’em forever.

Terumi- I dunno, I just know I haven’t nearly fought enough….

Hazama- I hate to say it, but I agree with Joker I haven’t beaten nearly enough Shadows for today.

Ryuji- Hey, can’t we get some music goin’? Don’t this thing got a radio?

Terumi- Hell yeah! Anyone got any requests?

Hazama- How about we do Gluttony Fang? It’s been quite a while since I’ve heard it.

Terumi- Fine but we’re doing Endless Despair next.

Ryuji- These songs sound hardcore… Freakin awesome!

Ryuji- Hey, can’t we get some music goin’? Don’t this thing got a radio?

Terumi- Hell yeah! Anyone got any requests?

Futaba- Oh can you sing the Phoenix Ranger Featherman theme!?

Terumi- No! I hate that show…

Ryuji- Guys, girls, and a cat all in weird suits. I wonder what people would think if they say us.

Terumi- They’d think we were a bunch of goddamned weirdos… or cosplayers but my point still stands.

Ryuji- Is it just me, or is instant ramen even better uncooked!?

Terumi- ….We are no longer friends…

Ryuji- Ah dude don’t be like that!

Ryuji- Is it just me, or is instant ramen even better uncooked!?

Futaba- Oh, yeah! That crunch!

Terumi- …Unbelievable…

Ryuji- My push-up count’s been getting higher and higher.

Terumi- My stamina has been getting better too I could fight for hours!

Ryuji- Wait hold on…

Ryuji- My push-up count’s been getting higher and higher.

Futaba- Joker can do a bunch too. Who’s stronger?

Terumi- Me obviously.

Ryuji- Wha!? Dude I could totally take you on!

Terumi- Tch you wanna try it Blondie!?

Ryuji- Bring it on!

Hazama- You’ve really got them going hm. -chuckle-

Futaba- It’s just too easy hehehe.

Ryuji- I started trainin’ again. Thought it might help for work.

Haru- You’re very earnest Skull, even if you look a bit like a hoodlum.

Terumi- AHAHAHAHAHA! You’re killin’ me Noir!

Ryuji- I dunno why you’re laughin’ you look like one too!

Ryuji- Hey Joker you wanna go shopping with me later?

Yusuke- Hrm. I could do with more supplies as well. Shall we all go?

Hazama- Oh that sounds nice we can make a day out of it.

Terumi- Count me out I hate shopping too annoying…

Hazama- So Noir as I was saying before-

Terumi- Damnit fine! I’ll go just shut your damn mouth!

Haru- I wonder if I’ll ever know what you’ve been trying to tell me Grimoire.

Hazama- I’m sure Joker will tell you himself soon enough.

Ryuji- Hey Joker you wanna go shopping with me later?

Haru- Shopping with Joker… That does sound fun.

Terumi- Shopping with me is a hell of a time I guarantee it!

Hazama- But you hate shop-

Terumi- Shut up or I’ll throw you outta this damn car!

Hazama- Ok ok calm down now -chuckle-

Ryuji- I want a new model gun… They just get me all fired up!

Terumi- I will say these guns are nice but I still prefer cutting Shadows to pieces with my knives.

Hazama- Indeed holding the Shadows life in your hands up close and personal is quite the experience.

Haru- I feel the same it’s just so refreshing!

Ryuji- Could you guys like not say crap like that please!?

Ryuji- I gotta pair up for classroom duties soon. Ugh, what a pain.

Hazama- Why don’t we pair up? I sure it won’t be so bad with a friendly face.

Ryuji- Only if you promise not to be so damn strict about it.

Hazama- I suppose that’s fair.

Ryuji- Work and study… My life’s actually fulfillin’ now.

Terumi- Fulfillment… Why do I still feel empty then?

Ryuji- You alright man?

Terumi- Don’t worry about it… I didn’t mean to say that out loud…

Ryuji- C’mon man I’m here for ya.

Hazama- … Best leave it alone Skull it’s a family issue…

Haru- Yuuki-kun…

Ryuji- Hey, uh guys…? My ass itches.

Terumi- Wh-What made you think that was ok say out loud!? Dumbass keep that shit to yourself next time!

Ryuji- I’m itchin’ for a fight! I’ll take any of these Shadows down!

Terumi- Lets turn this into a game whoever takes down the most wins whatever they want!

Ryuji- Hah you’re on! I’ll definitely beat more than you!

Terumi- Don’t get so cocky! I won’t even need to try to actually win!

Hazama- Here we go again…


	5. Mementos Lines Part 2

Morgana- Gah! The rails are digging into my tires…

Terumi- Just last a bit longer and I’ll treat you to something nice… or whatever.

Morgana- Even some delicious sushi!?

Terumi- Yeah sure whatever you want now let’s go full speed ahead!

Morgana- Hah now I’m all revved up!

Morgana- It’s pretty hard to drive on the rails…

Yusuke- Really? I thought you drove on it because you liked it…

Terumi- How about I hop on your back and see how you like crawling around on these rails? Sounds fun yeah?

Yusuke- Point taken…

Terumi- Yeah so let’s head back for today.

Morgana- Thanks Joker…

Morgana-I’ve got good night vision, so can feel safe even in the dark!

Hazama- Don’t you mean you have good head lights? You are a car after all.

Yusuke- Yes, that would indeed make more sense.

Morgana- You two don’t gotta be so literal!

Hazama- True but it’s oh so fun to get you riled up. -chuckle-

Morgana-I’ve got good night vision, so can feel safe even in the dark!

Haru- My, that’s amazing! Everyone should have a Mona in their household.

Terumi- Tch that sounds like a nightmare… all he does is nag me all day and tells me to go to sleep at night.

Morgana- I do not nag! And if I didn’t tell you to sleep, I’m sure you’d stay awake until you passed out!

Haru- Sounds like he’s a big help after all. -giggle-

Morgana- With my eye-power, even these dark places are a cinch to navigate!

Hazama- Hm this quite interesting… Mona I would like to take a closer look at you the next chance I get.

Morgana- I’ll take a hard pass on that one Grimoire.

Hazama- What if I were to offer you sushi in exchange?

Morgana- Deal!

Terumi- You sellout…

Morgana- I can hear some kind of spooky moaning in the wind.

Terumi- Awww is the little kitty scared? -smirk- We can turn back if you are.

Morgana- I’m not scared! I just want everyone to stay vigilant.

Terumi- Yeah whatev- (Loud scream in the distance) Fucking shit!

Morgana- Awww is the little baby scared? We can turn back if you are.

Terumi- Screw you!

Morgana- Sometimes, when you’re in Mementos… you can hear someone crying somewhere…

Terumi- That’s unsettling…. Keep shit like that to yourself!

Morgana- Ha! You scared again? Why don’t you ask Noir to hold your hand again like last time at the movies?

Terumi- You shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you!

Haru- Aww it’s ok Joker I don’t mind! We’re friends after all.

Morgana- Meheheh yeah friends.

Terumi- I said shut it!

Morgana- You can hear a bunch of voices in the wind.

Terumi- I hope they’re all telling you to shut up. Do you get your sick kicks from scaring Panther and Queen? You creep.

Morgana- Nah just from scaring you.

Terumi- I ain’t scared jackass!

Haru- You do seem a little on edge Joker….

Morgana- Ha!

Terumi- Whoever made that damn movie better hope I don’t find them…..

.

Morgana- Seems like you’ve all gotten used to fighting. Nice job!

Terumi- Been fighting all my life! This is a cake walk.

Hazama- With Terumi as a brother you have to learn how to defend yourself fairly quickly…. He has a great aptitude for getting into brawls.

Terumi- I’ll have you know I haven’t gotten into a single fight since I got sent here so fuck you asshat.

Hazama- So if you weren’t on probation there isn’t anyone you would have started a brawl with?

Terumi- Of course not!

Morgana- Just last week you wanted to fight at least five people for just bumping into you on the streets.

Ryuji- And you reeeealy wanted to kick Mishima’s ass when you found out he leaked your info around school.

Hazama- Anything else you’d like to add dear brother?

Terumi- Shut up…

Morgana- Seems like you’ve all gotten used to fighting. Nice job!

Ann- I kinda like using whips…

Ryuji- Don’t you say a damn thing Joker!

Terumi- -chuckling- I promise you I wasn’t gonna say a thing.

Ryuji- Yeah, I’m sure. -eye roll-

Ann- You guys are so weird.

Morgana- You guys have really gotten the hang of all the fighting techniques I taught you!

Ryuji- Hell yeah! I spend all my classes practicin’ these moves in my head!

Hazama- Oh really?

Ryuji- U-Uh wh-what I mean is…

Morgana- Uh oh looks like Skull is in trouble hehhehheh.

Hazama- It seems like you’re due for another one on one study session Skull.

Morgana- You guys have really gotten the hang of all the fighting techniques I taught you!

Futaba- Fighting’s fun! -chuckle-

Terumi- What are you talking about? You don’t fight… Maybe I should show you some moves so you can defend yourself If I’m not around.

Futaba- That’ll be sooo cool! I’ll be all like Wham! Crash! Boom!

Hazama- I hope you keep that energy after lesson one…

Morgana- These hold ups are a good strategy. Let’s keep using them!

Ryuji- Yeah but the twins and Noir seem to like it a little tooooo much.

Terumi- First off never refer to me and Grimoire as ‘the twins’ ever again.

Hazama- Yes please never do that again…

Terumi- Secondly our way works faster than just playing around with what a Shadow has to say.

Haru- And it’s much more fun!

Makoto- You three kept kicking the last shadow for five minutes until it finally submitted…

Terumi- ….Noir did say it was more fun so that’s all that matters.

Morgana- -Sigh- Shadows are so annoying when we’re trying to push ahead.

Terumi- As fun as kicking ass is, the amount of Shadows we run into the deeper we get is getting ridiculous.

Hazama- Hmm it is rather redundant perhaps we should take a break from this place.

Morgana- Hey, don’t make a mess back there! I’ll charge a cleaning fee!

Ryuji- Just get Joker to wash you!

Terumi- Excuse you? If anyone makes a mess of my cat, they’re cleaning him themselves.

Morgana- Hey, I am not a cat!

Morgana- What do you think? Isn’t my ride the best?

Ryuji- Yeah, ‘cept for the body-temperature seats….

Hazama- I find it quite nice actually… Then I remember we’re inside Mona and become quite uncomfortable.

Morgana- You guys look pretty cool, but my thief outfit is the best.

Terumi- Nice try Grimalkin but mine is obviously the best.

Hazama- That’s incorrect brother my thief outfit is truly the superior one.

Morgana- Both of your outfits are similar to what you wear in the real world so neither of you get a say!

Morgana- You guys look pretty cool, but my thief outfit is the best.

Makoto- True. You’re probably the cutest of us.

Terumi- Hm….

Haru- Is there something you want to say Joker?

Terumi- N-No it’s nothin’…

Hazama- I believe he wants to say that he thinks you-

Terumi- Say it and I’m taking your allergy meds shithead.

Hazama- I’m sure he wasn’t going to say anything….

Morgana- You guys look pretty cool, but my thief outfit is the best.

Makoto- True. You’re probably the cutest of us.

Terumi- Hm….

Haru- Is there something you want to say Joker?

Terumi- N-No it’s nothin’…

Hazama- I believe he wants to say that he thinks you-

Terumi- Say it and I’m taking your allergy meds shithead.

Hazama- If you can find them that is ~ Joker was trying to say that he thinks you’re cuter than our dear Mona.

Haru- O-Oh u-um t-that’s very nice of him to think that… -blushing-

Terumi- Enjoy your last ride in clarity asshole… -blushing-

Makoto- Was that really necessary?

Hazama- Last week he stole my hat I’ve been lying in wait for a moment like this get back at him.

Futaba- And so the cycle begins….

Morgana- I can’t show off my thief style while I’m a car…

Haru- The car looks amazing! I’ll happily drive you!

Makoto- Uh Noir I don’t think that would be such a great idea.

Haru- Hm why’s that?

Hazama- Well you seem to have the ability to drive worse than Joker so it’s best for everyone’s safety that you stay away from the wheel…. We should honestly take Jokers driving rights away as well…

Terumi- Fuck you guys our driving is fine! Noir take the wheel and show these losers how it’s done!

Haru- I’ll be sure to drive extra safe!

Makoto- W-Wait at least stop the car first!

Hazama- We’re going to die.

Morgana- Heh heh… Isn’t this form of mine the coolest?

Ann- Hmm… it’s more cute than cool.

Terumi- My son is cute an all but how the hell is a car cute?

Morgana- Did you just call me son?

Terumi- H-Huh? Of course not! That’d be weird…

Morgana- Heh whatever you say ‘dad’.

Terumi- Shut up!

Morgana- So hungry… Albacore… Yellowtail… Seeaaa Breeeaaam…

Terumi- When aren’t you hungry you glutton?

Morgana- So hungry… Albacore… Yellowtail… Seeaaa Breeeaaam…

Haru- I too am hungry for sushi. Nodoguro… Shima-aji…

Terumi- I guess we could get some eats…

Ryuji- Dude why don’t you spoil the rest like of us like you do those two!?

Terumi- I don’t spoil anyone but myself -rolls eyes- I’m leaving because I’m hungry.

Yusuke- Does this mean you’re treating everyone?

Terumi- Ugh fine whatever.

Ryuji- Aw hell yeah thanks man!

Morgana- Yes let’s get moving so I can eat my weight in sushi!

Haru- You’re so thoughtful Joker I really like that about you.

Terumi- Y-Yeah thanks..

Hazama- Someone’s getting soft~

Terumi- Don’t act like I won’t wring your neck.

Morgana- I’m working pretty hard today, huh? I wouldn’t mind sushi for dinner…

Terumi- I guess that’s fair I was planning on taking my mother out for dinner tonight anyways.

Morgana- Awesome your mom loves me I’ll be eating good tonight!

Morgana- You guys remember to stay hydrated, OK?

Ryuji- How can I do that when Joker drives like a effin’ maniac!?

Terumi- Figure it out! And I don’t drive like a maniac I drive just like my mother!

Ryuji- For real!? Grimoire please tell us you can drive!

Hazama- Well I’ve actually never tried; I’m usually chauffeured around but I’m certain I can do a better than my brother.

Haru- Well I think Jokers driving is great!

Terumi- Hah you hear that losers!? I’m doing great!

Hazama- Of course she does you’re both terrible…

Morgana- Sitting in a sunny patch on a clear day… Those are the most peaceful times for me.

Makoto- I know the feeling. I prefer sitting by the window in the morning as well.

Hazama- I too love feeling the warm sun in the morning it helps me rejuvenate after a good night’s rest. We should experience it together sometime.

Terumi- God that sounded lame…

Hazama- At least I’m making moves unlike you.

Terumi- …Piss off.

Morgana- Morgana- Sitting in a sunny patch on a clear day… Those are the most peaceful times for me.

Haru- That sounds wonderful. I wish I could fall asleep along with you…

Terumi- M-Maybe the t-three of us c-could u-uh… Oh look a Shadow! Let’s kick it’s ass!

Hazama- Awww and you were so close.

Terumi- Shut your whore mouth!

Hazama- Wow angry -chuckle- Perhaps after you blow off some steam, you’ll be able to say what you want.

Terumi- -unintelligible rage screams-

Futaba- I’m not sure what’s happening but Joker.exe has stopped working.

Morgana- Watching humans makes me think about a lot of things.

Terumi (Susanoo)- I watch all of the boys ‘friends’ and their influence on the boy especially The Empress. It is intriguing watching how they change each other.

Morgana- Empress? Who’s that?

Terumi- Damnit! I wish that asshole would ask before taking over! Ignore what he said he runs his damn mouth too much.

Morgana- If you want, Panther, we could, um… go on an evening stroll together… sometime…?

Hazama- You should take notes brother.

Terumi- I’m honestly going to hurt you if you keep this shit up.

Hazama- Believe it or not I’m trying to help.

Terumi- By increasing my urge to want to choke you?

Hazama- I suppose but I’m trying to push you to actually make a move you idiot.

Terumi- Make a move? Tch there’s no point.

Hazama- And why pray tell is that?

Terumi- Because there’s no fuckin way she’d like me back jackass -scoff- I’m too… me.

Hazama- You have got to be kidding me… Now I want to choke you -rolls eyes-

Morgana- If you want, Panther, we could, um… go on an evening stroll together… sometime…?

Haru- A nightly stroll? How lovely! I would like to join you.

Hazama- Why don’t you go with Joker? He’s prone to night walks and I’m sure he’d enjoy the company.

Terumi- What the hell are you getting me into?

Hazama- I’m trying to get you to open your eyes since you clearly can’t see what’s blatantly obvious.

Terumi- You goddamn-

Haru- That sounds wonderful! How about tonight?

Terumi- H-Huh? Uh yeah sure…

Hazama- You’re welcome ~

Morgana- I wonder if I could be one of those local mascots.

Makoto- Well… ahem. What do you think, Joker?

Terumi- Of course he can do it in fact maybe if I make a jingle, we could double the cash we’d get from the mascot gig…

Hazama- And you don’t think that’d be a waste of time?

Terumi- Ah damnit you’re right… I shouldn’t waste my musical talents on a stupid jingle.

Makoto- I uh don’t think that’s what he meant…

Morgana- Intel is the most important! Keep your eyes peeped during the day!

Ryuji- I’ve been doin’ that! Now people’re sayin I look like even more of an asshole than before.

Terumi- Ugh Tell me about it I’m getting even more side looks than when I first got here.

Morgana- That’s because Skull dresses like a goon and Joker looks like he belongs in the Yakuza.

Futaba- Oof double burn.

Morgana- Hey, is school fun?

Terumi- It depends on if you’ve got good friends to make the day pass quicker.

Hazama- Hm I would have never expected you so say something like that.

Terumi- Things have been pretty good here… so uh shut up!

Morgana- I’m feeling speedier than ever! Hold on tight, everyone!

Hazama- Queen for the safety of us all please take the wheel before my brother kills us all.

Terumi- She’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!

Hazama- I’m certain I can arrange that.

Terumi- You can fuckin try you pansy -rolls eyes-

Hazama- Taking down a thug like you will be no problem for someone of my caliber.

Makoto- I’ll uh just wait here… 

Bonus lines with Suzu and her team

Suzu- It’s been too long since I’ve punched something… I’m gettin’ bored.

Lee- Are you serious? We just fought four Shadows not five minutes ago.

Suzu- Yes and? -punches Lee- Ah I feel a bit better now.

Lee- You absolute-!

Daisuke- Just let her have this… We can’t waste time if you two start brawlin’ in here.

Lee- So you are the one who has been giving our leader some extra training… I must say you don’t look like much.

Aoi- You wanna find out just how much I really am you brat?

Lee- I believe I’ll pass; I don’t have time to waste on the elderly.

Suzu- Hoo boy… that was a mistake.

Aoi- Looks like you need some discipline you little shit! Tch Hanabi would have a rival like this…

Mirai- I win this time Princy!

Satoru- Because you cheated! That last Shadow was clearly mine!

Mirai- You shoulda’ been paying attention.

Satoru- I was thinking of the best suited way to take it down that properly displayed my superiority!

Mirai- Sill wasn’t paying attention~

Satoru- Ugh I hate you.

Mirai- You say that a lot and yet we still hang out sooooo….

Satoru- S-Shut up!

Hibiki- It feels nice to let loose once and awhile.

Yasuke- So this is the power you keep dormant? Why don’t you use this in the real world? I’m certain you’d be harassed less.

Hibiki- Well I’m not fond of hurting others or being in the spotlight and I just look at my sister despite her reputation as The Demon of Shujin she still gets many challengers if I were to let loose I’d be putting the stress of the spotlight on myself.

Yasuke- Ah I see I haven’t thought of it that way. As your friend please rely on me to protect you!

Hibiki- I appreciate your kindness.

Hibiki- Hm I’m starting to get hungry… It’s unfortunate I forgot to bring anything to eat.

Kagura- Worry not you may have some of my food! I brought extra just in case you got hungry.

Hibiki- That would be wonderful I’m glad you’re here to take care of me when I get careless thank you very much.

Kagura- Oh it’s nothing you know I’d do anything for you!

Suzu- Alright, one more shadow down!

Satoru- Hmpf, they were just weaklings. They're not worth our time.

Mirai- Uhm, can't you just be satisfied with the results sometimes?

Satoru- Save it for later, my energy is... scarce. I prefer hunting something more worth my time with what little I have.

Suzu- Yo Knight you’ve been practicing boxing, right?

Daisuke- Uh yeah why?

Suzu- We should fight sometime!

Daisuke- Am I allowed to say no?

Suzu- Nope gotta make sure you can keep up with the best!

Daisuke- Fine -smirk- then it’s a date.

Suzu- U-Uh y-yeah cool….

Lee- Weak.

Suzu- Eat dirt shit head!

Suzu- Another locked chest found, we're on a roll!

Satoru- -Slightly leans onto Suzu to support himself as he looks into the content of the chest- Hmm, not bad. It will be of use to us.

Mirai- Aww, see? You can be nice if you try!

Satoru- Stop bothering me, I just stated a fact.

Satoru- Nngh... That was a tough one.

Doc- You alright? They seem to have got you good.

Satoru- I'm fine... -holds the staff with both of his trembling hands, slowly getting up- I can still fight.

Doc- Mayhaps, but first, I’ll need to tend to your wounds.

Satoru- I said I’m fine.

Doc- Stop struggling Mr. Brown. The sooner i patch you up the faster you can jump into the danger you love so much.

Satoru- And that's that.

Mirai- It doesn't matter how many times I see it, the fact you can use two personas at the same time is so awesome!

Satoru- -Smirks- Of course it is. They're my pride and joy.


	6. Happy Birthday Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I wanted to put out for Haru's birthday
> 
> (Re-posted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get something quick for Haru's birthday.
> 
> The next Snake and Lamb chapter is being worked on.

December 1st

It was a chilly afternoon after school and Terumi was relaxing on the Shujin rooftop with Haru having just finished helping her take care of the planters. Rather than go home, they stayed in each other’s company and just talk about anything to ease the stress of what was going on as their time as the Phantom Thieves while Morgana slept in Terumi’s bag. Haru’s head rested on Terumi’s shoulder and he rested his head atop hers, fingers intertwined as they looked at their hard work.

“Never really thought I’d take up gardening.” Terumi hummed, “It’s nice.”

Haru hummed in agreement.

“It’s been even more enjoyable since you and Morgana have been helping.”

Terumi chuckled thinking back when he first met Haru up here he had planned on sulking up here while he waited for Hazama but fortunately Haru was here and despite thinking he was dying he enjoyed their short interaction. Meeting Haru was probably the best thing that ever happened to him he just wished he could tell her that and he may know just how to do so.

“Yeah, it’s been a hell of a time up here.” He sighs “Hey, has your birthday passed? If not I wanna do something special for you.”

“Oh, no it hasn’t passed yet it’s actually on the fifth.” Haru informed “But you don’t have to do anything I’d be content just spending the day with you.”

Terumi’s eyes widened but kept still as to not alert his girlfriend to his distress.

‘The fifth!? That’s in four days how the hell am I supposed to get shit set up in four days!?’

Four days may not be much time for planning, but he didn’t care he’d make sure her birthday was the best she’s ever had, and he’d tell her just how he feels.

“Fine, fine I won’t do anything over the top we’ll just hit the town or whatever” He lied easily as a smirk grew on his face “I will get you a kickass gift though I’ve had my eye on it for a while but haven’t been able to afford it just yet.”

“You really don’t have to get me anything either just being near you is wonderful enough.” She giggled “But I know nothing I say will stop you from doing so anyway.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 2nd

The next day Terumi woke up planning on doing something incredibly stupid on his own but one, he didn’t care and two he was confident in his own strength and determined to do what had to be done for Haru, so after getting dressed he makes his way to the stairs.

“Where are you going this early?” Morgana yawned from the bed “You never get up early.”

Terumi groaned he would have liked to have just get going without Morgana knowing but oh well he could make this work.

“I got some shit I gotta’ take care of.” He said turning to face him “I’ll probably be at it all day, so I’ll need you to get Futaba to tell everyone but Haru to meet here after they get outta' school.”

Morgana lifted his head up, tilting it in confusion.

“You’re excluding Haru?” He mewed “That’s surprising you usually wanna' do everything with her.”

Terumi frowned. Was he really that clingy? Whatever that isn’t important right now, what’s important is that he wraps this conversation up right now and gets to Mementos.

“Her birthday is on the fifth and I’m planning a kickass surprise party for her.” He confessed, “Now I gotta’ get the hell outta' here just remember to get everyone here!”

Not waiting for his friends reply he jets down the stairs and out of the café bolting to the station to get to Shibuya, which felt longer than usual this time likely because of how antsy he was, but on the Brightside no one wanted to sit near him so he had a bit of space to himself. He wished all train rides could be like this… he sighed to relax so he could give it his all going through Mementos alone he planned on shaking down every Shadow he came across for every bit of money they had, he hoped he didn’t run into the Reaper but he knew there was no way he wouldn’t run into him.

“Whatever, I’m not letting a damn thing get in my way…” He scoffed as the train came to a halt “I’ll show that shit head that I’m the one to be afraid of…”

With that said, he exits the train and discreetly enters Mementos.

Twelve hours later.

Terumi felt like his entire body was on fire he was struggling to even stand he needed to support himself on a wall to keep himself from falling over.

“That was absolute hell…” He huffed “I..I can’t believe my dumbass forgot to bring recovery items…”

He cursed his forgetfulness spending 12 hours shaking down shadows and having to fight the Reaper three times only being able to escape twice was the most strenuous shit he’s ever had to do. It was like fighting all the past Palace Rulers again, all at once, all alone. He thought he was gonna' die taking down the Reaper solo while he was drained was ridiculous, it took two fucking hours to beat him. There was no way he was telling anyone about the almost dying part to keep them from worrying, but he knew once they saw his tired and battered form, they’d be worried none the less.

“It was fuckin' worth it though.” He smirked madly “I got just enough for her gifts and everything else I’ll need.”

He takes out his phone and sees a new group with everyone wondering where he was and a bunch of unread texts and missed calls from Haru.

“Ah shit…” He frowned he didn’t think about how she’d react if he was MIA all day. Quickly letting the group know he’d be at Leblanc soon calling Haru as soon as the message was sent she picks up after two rings.

“Yuuki-kun!” She says with relief “Where have you been? You’ve been quiet all day I was thinking something terrible had happened to you…”

Terumi winced he definitely should have let her know he’d be busy all day this isn’t the best time for him to go MIA alerting no one considering he was supposed to be dead and all that.

“Uh yeah my bad…” he mumbles awkwardly “I really shoulda' let you know I’d be crazy busy today I was just in a crazy rush so it blew my mind I’ll make it up to you tomo-“

He cuts himself off when he tries to take a step sending a burning pain throughout his body making him audibly wince only increasing his girlfriend’s worry.

“Are you ok?” She asks worry clear in her tone “You sound like you’re hurt.”

Goddammit…

“N-Nah, I’m totally fine.” He bit out, “I just stepped weird is all…”

Both were silent for a what felt like hours Terumi’s heartbeat getting faster and faster by the second feeling as if it were going to burst from his chest although that feeling changed once Haru replied.

“You’re lying…” The worry in her voice changing into one of disdain “Tell me what you were up to and don’t you dare lie to me again.”

Terumi felt a chill go up his spine forcing him to physically shutter a bit. While he loved it when she got all serious like this, he didn’t much care for when it was directed at him it was like he was some prey being stared down on by a predator. He was lucky he wasn’t able to see her expression.

“I uh was… In Mementos all day…” He says meekly knowing she’d just get angrier at this newfound information “But I’m totally fine though! That’s nothing for me.”

His attempt at reassurance was met with utter failure as his usual cute and sweet girlfriend blew up in anger.

“You spent twelve hours in Mementos by yourself!?” She shouted, “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Well uh-“ He tried

“Shut up!” she yelled cutting him off “I don’t want to fucking hear what dumbass reason you had for doing something so stupid and reckless!”

It was very rare to hear Haru curse he’s only heard her swear one other time when she was talking about Sugimura. He doubts she’s ever cursed before that and he blames her cursing at all on his bad influence. Hearing her curse just made him love her all that much more, but her cursing at him made him feel like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“What you’re going to do now is go home, take a bath, and go to bed where you will stay until I get there tomorrow.” She says deathly serious, “Am I clear?”

“What!? You want me to go to bed!?” He exclaimed “It’s like five o’clock!”

“Am. I. Clear?” She repeated.

Sighing in defeat, he begins his pain filled walk to the train.

“Yeah, yeah, crystal clear…” he mumbled.

“See you tomorrow.” She says hanging up.

“Holy shit, was she pissed…” he groaned “It’d be kinda’ hot if it wasn’t being directed at me…”

He boards the train getting a few odd looks from bystanders which he ignores while he tries to relax until he’s back at Leblanc where he will be grilled by the rest of the team for his reckless behavior  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 3rd

Terumi woke up with a groan still feeling like shit from yesterday as soon as he got back to Leblanc everyone demanded to know what he’s been up to and being too tired to argue he complied. Unfortunately, that made things even worse they were all up in arms about him going to Mementos alone even Hazama was frantic. He thought that was a little funny it also reassured him that his brother cared. While he sat there in pain getting a headache from all the yelling, he eventually yells himself apologizing just so he could get down to the actual purpose of the meeting. Everything else after that was a blur.

“God, I feel like absolute shit…” He groaned, struggling to get up “I gotta’ get outta’ here before Haru gets here…”

Getting into a sitting position ready to push himself up, he stops when he hears someone clear their throat. He turns his head and is met with Haru’s blank face, arms and legs crossed, sitting on his sofa.

“Uh hey…” He says awkwardly “You uh you’re here early…”

“It’s after school.” Was her curt reply.

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

He knew he hated waking up in the morning, but he’s never slept this late before, especially since he’s started working in the café. That Mementos trip really took everything out of him…

“Lie back down.” She spoke again.

Not bothering to say anything, Terumi does what he’s told and lies back down.

“So, uh how was school?” He asks staring at the ceiling but is met with no answer “I see, I see, so it was a bad one.”

“Are you an idiot?” Haru sighed, breaking her silence.

“Sometimes.” Was his quick reply attempting to lighten the mood.

Terumi hears Haru deeply sigh his attempt clearly failing it wasn’t supposed to be like this he didn’t mean to make her upset but, in his quest to raise funds he did just that. He closes his eyes and lets out his own deep, labored sigh. The room is silent for a moment and he’s about to drift off back to sleep that is until he hears Haru get up from her spot and walk over to his bed taking a seat at the edge.

“I just don’t want to lose you…” She whispered “I’ve already lost my father I don’t want to lose you too…”

Terumi frowned pulling his hand from under the covers placing it on top of hers, ignoring the searing pain in his arm.

“Hey now… You’re not gonna' lose me, you’re stuck with me for as long as you’ll have me” He tells her “I really didn’t mean to make you worry… I’m sorry.”

Haru sniffled placing her other hand atop his squeezing it soft enough as to not hurt him.

“J-Just please promise me you won’t ever do something like that ever again.”

He was quiet for a moment unsure what to say he wanted to promise her but he knew he couldn’t completely break his impulsive and reckless behavior but if it meant that he wouldn’t make Haru cry again he’d do his best.

“I promise Lamb, I’ll do my best to uphold that promise.” He stated yawning after “Now I’m falling asleep; would you be so kind and lie with me?”

Haru pulled her hands away from his to wipe her teary eyes

“Only to make sure you don’t try to get up again…” She says moving to lie next to him “I love you…”

He sighed turning his head to look her in the eyes smiling slightly.

“I love you too…” He says closing his eyes drifting off back to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 5th

Two days of rest under Haru’s watchful gaze and care he was feeling as good as new… mostly but a little pain wouldn’t stop him from getting what he needed today. He’d make sure Haru’s birthday was perfect today, so after slipping on his hoodie ready to get started. Morgana was still with Futaba since he was condemned to his bed so he’d be on his own today, but he trusted him to take care of things on his end while he took care of getting the gifts and distracting Haru.

“Alright mission start!” He roared storming down the stairs smirking and out the café like a flash “To Shinjuku!”

He makes it to the station in record time arriving just as the train arrives once he boarded he didn’t even complain about the crowdedness the same smirk glued to his face from when he left Leblanc quietly chuckling to himself in excitement. To those around him he looked deranged, but he was too excited to care he knew Haru would just love his gift he couldn’t wait to see her face light up and smile because of him.

Once the train stopped, he rudely pushed his way out and continued his mad dash to the store that held Haru’s gift weaving through all the people making sure not to bump into anyone so he doesn’t slow down. He finally makes it to a fashionable clothing store where a pink vintage Victorian winter coat sat on display in the window. He runs through the doors and straight to the counter.

“I need that pink coat you got sittin’ in the window.” He says slamming ¥62,495 on the counter making the cashier flinch “Make it quick I got other places to be! Oh, and be sure to wrap it up all nice like it’s for someone special.”

The cashier nodded, taking the money and doing as Terumi requested quickly coming back with the coat in a neatly wrapped gift box.

“Here you are sir… please uh come again?” He said handing him a box.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to do that.” Terumi replied offhandedly taking the box and walking out of the store “Alright now I gotta make sure the cake is taken care of… the rest is up the rest of the group I swear if they fuck something up they’ll have hell to pay.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 5th

After arguing with the bakery for longer than what was necessary about whether he placed an order for a ¥104,159.50 birthday cake or not, Terumi finally makes it to the ally across Shujin where he waits for the students to file out of the school so he can sneak up to the roof where he’ll meet Haru.

“I’m in the endgame now.” He mumbled as he made his way into the building following the steps, he’s made countless times to make it to the roof, quietly opening the door as to not alert Haru keeping her gift behind him.

“Happy birthday, Lamb-chan.” He says once he’s directly behind her.

He chuckles when she jumps in surprise and turns to face him.

“Yuuki-kun!” she squeaks “I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

Terumi smirks, raising a brow.

“You really think a little soreness is gonna’ keep me from taking you out on your birthday?” He chuckled patting her fluffy head making her blush a bit “Besides you took such good care of me I’m feeling as good as new. I definitely gotta’ pay you back for that.”

“You really don’t have to do anything.” She says clasping her hands together “I told you already just being with you is enough.”

Terumi smiled down at her he really hit the jackpot with Haru, so he just had to repay her for putting up with him for so long.

“Yeah, I know but you’ve put up with my crazy for so long I just wanna' make today special for ya’” He shrugged “But I know you wouldn’t like anything crazy so I just planned for us to stay up here for a bit then I’d take you to the 'Blue Cavern before goin’ back to Leblanc where I’d make you dinner.”

Haru hummed, nodding.

“That sounds nice… you really thought this out hm?” She smiled up at him making his heart soar “I suppose I can allow you to escort me tonight.”

He smiled wider, placing her gift between them.

“I appreciate it.” He said handing her the box which she took with wide eyes “It’d be nice if you’d wear this while we’re out I think you’d look amazin’ in it.”

Haru looked down at the elegantly wrapped box, then back to her grinning boyfriend.

“I told you that you didn’t have to get me anything!” She says trying to hide her excitement “It’s wrapped so nicely…”

“Only the best for you Lamb-chan.” He said “But uh hey there’s something I wanna tell you before we get started up here.”

She looked back up at him, tilting her head ever so slightly.

“What is it, Yuuki-kun? Is everything alright?” She asked, hugging her gift close to her chest.

“Yeah everything is fine I just uh…” He sighs looking at the planters “ I just wanted to say that you mean a lot to me. Ever since I met you I’ve felt like a better person yeah, I still enjoy a good scrap but I don’t feel the need to go out and constantly look for one cause I don’t wanna’ have you worry… Not uh counting what happened a few days ago of course…”

He glanced to gage her reaction to find she was looking at him intently.

“I’m also still kinda’ an asshole I don’t really know how you and the others put up with my… episodes but I’m thankful none the less but I’ve noticed I’ve been able to be more civil with people I’m not acquainted with, especially after I’ve spent some time with you..” Terumi groaned dragging a hand down his face “Ugh I planned to have this talk with you since the first, but I never actually planned what I was gonna’ say so sorry if I’m not making any sense.”

He took a deep breath, finally facing her again.

“What I’m trying to say is that you’re a really good influence on me and that you’re very important to me.”

Haru placed her gift down on a nearby desk and grabbed Terumi’s hands.

“I could say the same.” She smiled “If I never met you, I would have stayed a subservient puppet and married that creep Sugimura where I would have been treated as if I were some plaything being miserable for the rest of my life.”

She squeezed his hands tighter.

“But then I met you and seeing you how you didn’t let anyone push you around even while you were on probation and everyone said such mean things about you… You either brushed it off or fought back in your own way, so I’d say you were also a good influence on me as well.”

Terumi couldn’t fight the wide smile that creeped onto his face, Haru mirroring it with one of her own.

“I’m pretty sure I ain’t that good of an influence.” He says, “If your swearing from a few days ago is anything to go by. I do love it when you swear but when it’s directed at me? Hoo boy, I’m glad I’m on your good side.”

Haru pouted, turning her head away.

“You did something crazy, so I was reasonably upset…” she huffed “And I don’t care if you like it, I won’t be making it a habit.”

Chuckling, he lets go of her hands.

“Yeah, I know I like you just the way you are now little Lamb.” He says leaning down to kiss her forehead “I hope I don’t corrupt you too much now.”

He watched her fully turn away from him as her face burned red.

“E-Ehem shall we get started then,” She cleared her throat “Wouldn’t want to be late for our date.”

Terumi let out a laugh as he kneeled down to take care of the planters, soon joined by Haru.

After spending some time taking care of the planters, they took their leave once the sun set. They quickly finished up and made their way to the Blue Caverns after Haru got changed into her new coat. The two arrived just as the darkness of the night arrived, walking hand in hand admiring the lights despite all the other people around them, it was like they were the only two people in the world.

After spending some time at the Caverns, they make their way to Leblanc to cap off their evening.

“Ah that really was wonderful!” Haru giggles as they stand in front of Leblanc “A shame it has to end here though I wish this day would never end.”

Terumi places his hand on the doorknob with a smirk.

“Well lucky for you I can make it last a bit longer.” He said pushing the door open revealing the café extravagantly decorated and the rest of the Phantom Thieves waiting inside.

“Happy Birthday Haru!” They cheered.

Haru’s eyes widened, taking everything in before looking back at her boyfriend’s smirking face.

“Surprise.” He chuckled leading her inside closing the door behind him.

“You all planned a surprise party?” She whispered in awe.

“Well it was all Yuuki’s idea but once he told us of course, we had to go all out for our Noir.” Morgana mewed from his seat at the bar “It was our duty as Phantom Thieves!”

“I was thoroughly surprised myself when Yuuki informed us of his plans and the lengths he went through just to make everything work.” Hazama chimed in.

“It was effin’ crazy!” Ryuji exclaimed “He was so picky about everything!”

“It was a bit wild… but it was all worth it.” Makoto smiled.

“Buuuuuut it was still a total pain to deal with the party planner.” Ann addressed.

Terumi rolled his eyes were they gonna' complain about setting up the kickass party he planned?

“So, we thought we’d get a little payback before we got this party started.” Futaba said mischievously.

Payback? What the hell were they talking about? He was about to ask them about it when he saw Hazama point up.

“What the fuck is this?” He scoffed, eyeing the small plant that hung above his head.

“That would be mistletoe symmetrically arranged by yours truly.” Yusuke smirks.

“You do know what that means, right?” Morgana cackled.

What the hell were they on? It was the fifth nowhere near Christmas and they set up mistletoe to get him flustered and kiss Haru.

“It’s the fifth dumbasses.” Terumi rolled his eyes “Ain’t mistletoe a Christmas thing?”

Hazama chuckled from his seat, resting his head in his palm.

“Mistletoe can be set up anytime, actually.”

Terumi glared ready to argue when Haru forcibly grips his shirt to pull him down, locking their lips for a moment before releasing him with a smile.

“Now shall we get this party started?” She hummed walking over to the group, leaving Terumi stunned by the entrance while the rest of them cheered and laughed.

“Well, at least she’s happy…” He mumbled following behind her.


	7. Terumi's Last Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing a lot of P5D lately and got the idea to write Terumi after he sees the girls Last Surprise routine.
> 
> Just another quickie while I work on SnL

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Terumi paced in his waiting room having just watched the girls dance, ordinarily that would be no problem even if the dance was a bit… risque he felt nothing for Ann, Futaba, or Makoto other than friendship, the problem was that Haru was also there. He thought these kinds of feelings would go after they started dating, but after watching her dance and dress like that? An entirely new feeling hit him like a truck.

“Whose idea was it even!?” Terumi huffed, increasing his pace “W-Why would anyone think that was a good idea!?’

This feeling was way more intense than the ones he’s felt before. His heart was racing, he was hot and cold at the same time, worst of all he wanted to see Haru dance and dress like that again just for him.

“God, I’m disgusting…” He groaned collapsing onto his bed covering his face with his hands “What even is this? Bullshit is what this is… I remember feeling similar to that time at the beach and Hawaii, but this is another fuckin level…”

He heard a knock at his door before it opened, revealing his brother.

“Knock knock!” Hazama said walking in “I’m just here to let you know that it’s your time on the stage.”

His turn? They expected him to dance like this!? He wouldn’t last five seconds on the stage like this.

“Pass!” He groaned “Tell someone else to take my place I bet Blondie would like the attention.”

“You of all people are passing up being on the stage? You love showing off.” Hazama hummed, crossing his arms “What’s wrong?”

Terumi groaned debating on telling his brother what was wrong or not, on one hand he might be able to help him get through this on the other hand he might laugh at him and tell the rest of the team. Hazama was annoyingly unpredictable like that…

“Was there anyone else before Makoto?” He mumbled, “Like have you ever been attracted to another girl before?”

Hazama glanced at his brother confused, not sure what this had to do with him not wanting to go on stage.

“Yes, there were a few, I even dated some…” He frowned “What does this have to do with your refusal to go on stage?”

Terumi stayed silent, face burning in embarrassment.

“Y-You e-ever get uh…” He stuttered.

“Does this have anything to do with the girls' routine?” Hazama guessed, “I keep forgetting attraction is new to you...”

Hazama crossed the room and took a seat next to his distressed brother.

“Was it all of them or just Haru?” He asked but got no reply “Talking about these things helps dear brother. Now speak up seeing you like this really isn’t becoming.”

Grumbling Terumi sits up in a hunched position staring at the floor.

“Just Haru… I couldn’t take my eyes off’er…” He mumbled “I didn’t look away until the damn thing was over, I feel like shit like I shouldn’t have been staring but I was also angry as shit cause you all saw her like that…”  
Sighing he drags his hand down his face.  
“I wanted to be the only one to see her like that. The only one she danced like that for… God I’m such a fucking creep!”

Terumi hoisted himself from the bed, fists at his side and teeth bared.

Hazama rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his arms.

“Yuuki, she’s your girlfriend.” He deadpanned “It’s not that big a deal you’re just possessive.”  
Hazama paused to think for a moment before continuing  
“Which I’m sure everyone already knew, and these feelings have been dormant in you for so long they’re coming out in full force this is entirely normal… Besides I’m sure she wanted to draw your attention.”

Terumi felt his body relax a bit after Hazama finished.

“So, this feeling is normal? She wanted me to look at her?” He sighs relieved “I guess that does make things better…”

Hazama smiled mischievously.

“In fact, I think she’d feel just as you are now if your roles were reversed.” Hazama stood and placed his arm over Terumi’s shoulder “In fact why don’t we see for ourselves hm?”

Hazama quickly put his twin into a headlock before he could react, dragging him away to the door.

“It’s only fair that we give the girls a show too!”

“What!? No!” Terumi shouted furiously trying to get out of his brother's grasp “Get the hell off’a me ain’t no way I’m doing that shit!”

Hazama dragged him out into the lounge where everyone was waiting.

“Oh, don’t be like that it’ll be fun!” Hazama chuckled.

This was the last time Terumi would ever confide in his brother again…. Until next time, that is.


End file.
